Willow Weasley and the Gryffindor Malfoy
by TLCdemon
Summary: Willow Weasley is living with a big secret that could put her in Azkaban, she is in a relationship with Tara Malfoy. She is famous. And she is the most powerful witch that has ever lived. Authors note: I wrote this as a sequel to another story but I never got around to writing the first one so sorry if it's a little confusing.


Harry watched as the red headed woman walked out of the door leaving him alone in the small cottage that sat on the outskirts of Sunnydale Institute of Magical Beings. He began to explore the house looking at the moving pictures of Willow Weasley and Tara Malfoy. He understood how much pain his teacher was in. He had lost his Godfather only months ago, just as Willow had lost her dearest friend the same night. He opened a closet, inside was something he recognized, something that had been in Dumbledore's office, the pensieve. He wondered why Willow had it. Harry tried to close the door, but curiosity took over as it always did with him. He leaned over the liquid filled object and put his face under the surface.

Two teenagers stood on a cliff. They were facing each other. One had tears tracing a trail down her cheeks.

"We've had these arguments thousands of times Willow." The blond of the two had no sign of tears upon her cheeks, she tilted the redhead's face toward her own. "I known this will be hard for you."

"It is different now." Willow cried out to her lover. "We won't be living in the same room, our beds only inches from each other."

Tara tilted her head in consideration. "You are right my love, however, if we want we need only move in together to see to it that our living arrangements stay unchanged. Perhaps not in Gryffindor Tower, but in a house, a house you and I can live in together, a house where we can love each other without worrying of people hearing our silent whispers of love. Hell, we won't have to whisper our love. We could make love anywhere we want. It would be ours. We can be ourselves for once. Our secret can stay untouched, you need only ask me, ask me to live with you."

"My dear Tara." The young redhead cried into the sleeve of the taller woman. "This cannot work either. I have no money, you have no money. How do you plan on paying rent?"

"My mother's house. It was left to me in her will, and I was just able to get the keys yesterday since I'm finished with school. When I leave here I go to a place that is mine, a place I can be myself. Come with me. You need only ask me. This is all I want from you, I want you to ask me to be yours. To come home with me, I do not ask you to reveal our secret affair. Just ask to move in with me. Ask, do not make me beg." Tara was on the edge of crying, Her voice a mixture of control and a river soon to break it's damb. "I promised never to beg for your love again. If you leave me now, know that you are gone from me forever."

"Tara… I will not force you to beg. I will leave you silently and with no word from you to stop me. You must've known this day would come." Willow looked to the other woman with adoration in her eyes, with love that cannot be pardoned or dismissed, it must be ripped from the ground root and stem quickly and with care to get all of it's weed spawn. Or so Willow had told herself all through school.

Tara cried. "Why can't you just accept that who you are is never who they will want you to be? Who you are is far more beautiful than what they force upon you. You are a butterfly being forced to live the life of a cow. Something they cannot change. Be who you are with me, in my mother's house. Come with me."

"How I long to be a butterfly with you. To live within a garden where there is only you and I and walls of flowers and we live together happily and blissfully. You will have to be beautiful for the both of us. I am meant for the stuff of black and white, dairy and meat."

"You were made for dairy and dairy." A playful smile paints itself across Tara's lips.

"You know how my family is."

"No, I know how you are Willow. You are more afraid that something is the matter with you than it is with them. You see yourself as the problem, not they who would judge you if they knew the truth." Her smile fades slightly, but returns once the sentence is finished. "You need to learn to love yourself for exactly who you are, a lesbian." Tara whispered the last word as they always had whispered that certain word, just as they had done since learning it and the word's meaning.

Willow returned the smile as Tara wiped the tears from her eyes with her elegant thumb. She tilted Willow's head and lowered her lips to meet the redhead's waiting ones.

"Ah our cage of flower walls holds strong." Tara pulled away.

"Come to my bed tonight, tomorrow we go our separate ways. You will awake with me gone and you alone, not having to beg. We can pretend at least for a few hours, that I am going with you to the cottage." To Willow she would always remember it as The Cottage, the only one in the world. The Cottage that could've brought her a different life.

"I will come tonight, however, I must now be off, I have to speak with Dumbledore about something." Tara smiled to the redhead and kissed her one last time. "So you are going with me then? To the cottage?" She shouted as she ran from their secret spot.

"For today!" Willow shouted back.

As Tara ran from her lover, she couldn't hold back the tears for very much longer, and once she knew Willow was out of sight she burst into a fit. She began to walk slowly. Giving herself time to get it together before she met with Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara entered the large office to be greeted by a large red bird, a bird she had seen many times when coming to Dumbledore's office. "Come in Ms. Malfoy, come in."

"It looks like Fawkes is soon to burn." She pointed out.

"Oh yes it does." A twinkle in his eye made the seventeen year old smile. She always felt like a child around the old man. "Ms. Malfoy, I have brought you to meet with me tonight because I need to ask for your assistance before you leave our school tomorrow."

"And what sort of assistance may one as powerful as yourself need from a youngster like me?" The young blond asked.

"You are young, but there is much a young person like yourself may offer this world. One such thing is an insight into the life of a teenager just out of school starting her journey out into the world as an adult, living in her family's house until she is ready to do so on her own. Not just any girl or just any insight, I would like to ask a very dangerous job of you Ms. Malfoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara walked the moving stairs with a new sort of meaning to her life. She had always spied on her family for Dumbledore, but now it was far more serious. Before it would just be snippets she would hear in passing. Now she would be infiltrating and completely immersing herself in the life of a Deatheater.

She said the password to the painting, it opened and she climbed through, her last time climbing through to go to bed. She stopped to regard everything to freeze it in memory. She so loved Hogwarts.

Tara sadly climbed the stairs and she entered the room, she noticed Willow was taking a nap in her clothes. After dinner there are still a few hours of free time, usually to work on homework, but tonight most people were off saying goodbye to the school and each other. So Tara and Willow were the only ones in the room. Tara locked the door. For the secret lovers, Hogwarts had always been the place where they could be together.

To Tara Hogwarts had brought her something she never imagined she would posses again, the love of another. When she had come as an eleven year old she had been so alone, so lost, and then she met Willow and Lily and everything changed. Willow was her home, her shelter, and Hogwarts was filled with the memories of her and Willow. It was only fitting that she spend her time saying goodbye to the life she had there by being with Willow one last time.

The blond climbed into the bed and snuggled up behind Willow. She could smell the scent of the other girl, her scent that was so Willow that now it brought tears to Tara's eyes. To think about never smelling that scent after tonight was a horrible and heartbreaking thing. She shook her head, forcing herself to forget, reminding herself that for now Willow was going home with her. That tomorrow she wouldn't be back at her Father's family house.

Tara began crying, causing the Weasley to wake up. The redhead reached her slim arm around the other woman looking into her eyes as Tara cried. "You try to be so strong, to look like nothing phases you. We are still going to see each other Tara. There are Order meetings, and friends, we will still be friends."

"That sounds worse than never seeing you again. Seeing you, but not being able to be with you the way we are now." She kissed the smaller girl hard on the lips.

Someone knocked on the door. "Why is the door locked? Willow, Tara are you two in there? I've been looking all over for you both, it is our last night here and I want to spend it with my two best friends." Their muggle-born friend shouted through the door. "Unlock this door!" The girl shouted again.

Tara unlocked the door with a spell from her wand staying in Willow's bed, but moving herself into a less intimate location. The door swung open. It was Harry's mom! He walked up next to her and looked at her. Their friend bounced in plopping herself down on the bed next to the two lovers. "I am so going to miss this place! I'm going to miss living with you two!" The muggle-born sighed as she laid out across the bed pushing Willow closer to Tara. "What have you two been doing all night?"

"Tara had a secret meeting with Dumbledore and I took a nap." The redhead spoke quietly, her voice holding none of the excitement the other girl's had.

"Ohh a secret meeting?" She sat up quickly looking to Tara.

"It was nothing really. He just wanted to know where I would be going after school and he gave me this!" She held up a key, Tara was much better at hiding her emotions than Willow was. Countless years of growing up with her brother and father had taught her how to do this well. Willow leaving her so many times before had also helped to hone this skill.

"What is it? What is it?"

"It's a key. A key to my Mother's old house that I lived in until I was eleven. I can finally go back!" She shouted. Even though she had the key, she was not going to be able to live there, but she wasn't ready to tell Willow and Lily that she would be returning to her family's castle.

Lily smiled at her friend. "I'm glad for you Tara, you deserve to be happy."

"So where's James tonight?" Willow asked trying to seem happy for Tara.

"They're all at The Three Broomsticks celebrating. Everyone's there even the teachers, I just came back to look for you two. You guys coming back with me?" Lily stood from the bed to leave.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look, Tara spoke first. "I don't know I kind of want to remember my last night at Hogwarts."

"Well it will be a night to remember, that doesn't necessarily mean you will be able to recall it in the morning. Every Hogwarts grad gets three drinks on the house." Lily said as she turned to face the couple.

"Hence my hesitation." Tara laughed. "I don't really care, it's up to Willow."

The other two looked at Willow. "I'm tired. You two go on, I'll just stay here and sleep."

"You're going to sleep your last night in Hogwarts away?" The muggle-born was appalled.

"I'm not really in the mood to drink." Willow said.

"Oh, now I see why the door was locked! You two are at it again aren't you?"

Tara looked to the floor in shame, and Willow just nodded her head.

"I don't understand why you guys fight so much. It always happens at the end of term, and none of us ever know why. I always thought it was about Tara going back home to her family, and you wanting her to come stay at The Burrow, but now I think it's something else." The memory faded.

When Harry pulled himself out of the water he realized this one was different from Dumbledore's, it allowed him to feel the emotions of the bearers memory. He could feel Willow's pain and love for the other witch and when it had been Tara's memory he could feel her pain and sorrow. He leaned back in knowing that this pensieve held a whole story, that it didn't need to have each memory poured in one at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow was looking into a mirror, he recognized that he was at The Burrow, in Ron's room. Not much was different there were two beds set up in the room and she looked like she was crying.

"Breakfast is ready! You don't want to be late for your first day Willow!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry followed her down the steps to the kitchen. The table was much smaller and the kitchen a lot less cluttered. A sweet looking elderly woman sat at the table along with two young boys. Two cradles were in the lounge two red head babies leaning against the bars looking at each other with big eyes. "Fred" written on one crib and "George" on the other.

Willow's eyes were still stained with tear marks and her eyes had bags under them as if she hadn't slept the night before.

"You look as if you didn't get a wink of sleep!" The elderly woman scolded as she pulled out her wand and used it to get rid of the signs of tears and a sleepless night. "Were you too excited to sleep? I remember the night before you left for Hogwarts the first time. You didn't get any sleep then either."

Molly came into the dining room and smiled at Willow. "We are so proud of you! An intern Auror! Arthur should be back from watering the flowers, then you can eat and leave with him for your new adult life."

Harry looked at the younger version of his mother figure. She was beautiful she looked a lot like Ginny. Her auburn hair was not the same shade as the other Weasley's and it had beautiful little ringlets of curls that cascaded down her face. She was much more slim than the modern day Molly, but she still had that womanly figure. Her skirt and blouse fit her well.

When Molly turned her back Willow rolled her eyes at the woman. "You both keep treating me like a child." The two boys at the table laughed.

"Why are you so grumpy little sister?" Arthur asked as he walked in. He still looked just as cheery as ever if not more so than as of late. He was handsome and tall, almost as tall as the twins. "Are you ready for your first day?" He smiled at the teenager once he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. Let's just hope no deatheaters do anything extreme today." The young Weasley poked at her eggs unable to eat a bite. She was feeling rather sick and didn't want to risk puking, it had been only a week since she left Tara asleep in her bed.

It was the elderly woman who spoke next. "They do something extreme every day love, better get used to it."

She didn't care about work. What she was really excited about was her first meeting with The Order of The Phoenix, the secret organization that was the only source of resistance to Voldemort and his followers, all of her friends from school were going to be there too, and so was Tara.

Once Arthur was done with his food he stood "Are you ready to go?" She nodded.

The two walked out the door and disappearated, Harry was pulled along with them. When he could see again he knew they were in The Ministry of Magic because he recognized the fountain in the middle of the huge room they were now standing in. The constant sound of people appearating filling the space.

He lead her over to the lifts. "We used to have to appearate every time we wanted to get somewhere you couldn't concentrate there was so much noise, then they made these handy muggle contraptions, pullies I think they call them." Willow just nodded.

They stood in silence as men and women got on and off of the lift. The voice finally said "Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement" and Willow said goodbye to her brother. Harry followed her off, barely missing getting hit by the door when Mr. Weasley closed it.

The place was insane. People were running and shouting everywhere. "Willow!" She heard her voice get called. A man with unruly hair stepped out from the lift from where Willow had just come from.

"James! Where's Sirius? You think he's here yet?" Willow asked.

Harry's dad laughed. "Knowing him he'll get here ten minutes after we were supposed to." Just as he said that the lift opened again showing a very handsome young Sirius a few women standing near by stopped to look at him. "Sirius you surprise me! You are not just on time, you are early!"

"Well I couldn't be late for the first day of the rest of my life very well could I?" He asked his best friend. "Willow! Good to see you. How's Tara? Liking living away from her pure blood family?" He spat out as an insult.

"I haven't seen her since graduation."

Sirius and James exchanged a knowing look. "Lily told me you two are fighting again. What's it about this time?" James asked.

"Oh who cares! Not even a fight between Willow and Tara can bring me down today!" Sirius smiled, a real smile, something Harry had only ever seen on rare occasions. Fights between the two lovers had been notoriously bad amongst the group of friends. The two would refuse to talk to each other and so the group would be split in two except Lily, Lily would never choose sides, not in any fight. Willow would usually hang around with Alice and Frank while Tara would stick to James and Sirius. Sirius had always been more Tara's friend than Willow's as was James.

Willow didn't necessarily understand James, in fact, it wasn't until sixth year that she started to like him. Being a firm believer of rules and following them she hadn't understood why Tara and Lily liked them so much, she understood Sirius, Sirius was easy to like, and in the same situation as Tara, born in a Death Eater family and placed in Gryffindor and unlike Tara he didn't have a mother who ran away and tried to raise him on her own like Tara's mom did. Tara was already an outcast from her family when she was sorted into Gryffindor, she had had almost eleven years with her kind loving mother who taught her what was right and wrong. Sirius didn't have that, he had been raised to despise everything impure, and Willow was certain he had asked the hat to sort him into Gryffindor, just as she had done. It had wanted to put her in Slytherin. She respected him for standing up for what he believed in.

Lupin on the other hand was kind and understanding and one of the only people who knew of Willow and Tara's secret, the only in their friend group. Peter, Tara had felt sorry for Peter, and had praised James and the others for accepting him into their group and standing up for him. Willow had seen something in Peter though, he would do anything to be accepted if James and the other Marauders weren't around he would do whatever everyone else was doing. Even if it was picking on first years.

James and Peter's favorite thing to do (until Lily put a stop to it in fourth year) was harassing Severus Snape, someone she had considered a friend once until he called Lily a mud-blood, and started being friends with Death Eaters. All in all Willow had grown to love her group of friends, even Peter. Sometimes when people are young they do things they regret and as they grow older they learn who they really are.

Sirius and James had been talking the whole time while Willow was thinking back on easier times. A voice pulled her out of her revere. "Alright! Alright! Everyone quiet down! All interns I am Aleister Moody. I'm your boss. For now go speak with Kingsley Shacklebolt his office is at the end of the hall he'll tell you what an intern's job is. Seeing as he was one last year." They all knew of Kingsley, he had been head boy the year before them. Harry was surprised when the man speaking said Aleister Moody, he still had two eyes, so the name Mad-Eye hadn't begun being used yet. He looked the same, just slightly more attractive without the creepy blue eye that Harry had associated with the man. Apparently he hadn't gotten his injuries just yet because he didn't need a cane to walk nor did he limp.

The group of friends walked down the hall, until they reached a small office labeled "Kingsly Shakbolt". "They got his name wrong." Sirius whispered to the other two.

"Yes they got it wrong I know!" Kingsley's familiar deep voice echoed through the door. "Come in, come in! Let me be the first to welcome you as new Aurors. While being an intern Auror isn't what you probably imagined I hope that all three of you respect what it is you will be doing. While you fill out paperwork the experienced Auror's will be working to help fight against You-Know-Who. It may seem tedious and pointless, you will wish you could come back once you start actually going out into the field and once you watch your fellow Aurors die right in front of you. So just remember that while you work." Kingsley seemed much more serious than the one Harry knew.

"Paperwork?" James sighed. "When will we get to do real Auror stuff?"

"Remember what I said!" Kingsley nearly shouted. "If we just let you go without proper training and understanding you would probably get yourselves killed or worse get more seasoned Aurors who are better than you could ever hope to be killed. I know how you two like to break the rules, don't even try it with me."

"This isn't Hogwarts, we have protocols for a reason, breaking the rules doesn't just get you detention it gets you dead." Kingsley sounded more like Mad-Eye than the Kingsley Harry knew. Willow looked at Sirius and James and nodded her head in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara was laying in the middle of the floor, Harry could only tell that much. He could barely see it was so dark. It seemed like they were in a dungeon of some sort. Her breathing was heavy and the smell of human waste filled his nostrils. He heard the sound of chains moving and saw that Tara was moving to sit up.

"Taraaa…" A hiss came from somewhere in the dark, a voice Harry could recognize anywhere, Voldemort. The chains clattered.

He could hear Tara laughing. "Oh what are you going to do bite me with your fangs?"

Voldemort laughed with her. "No sweet girl, I am going to have your secrets." The man cuckled as Tara screamed out in pain.

"I have no secrets." She said sadly.

Harry wasn't expecting the images to pop up in front of him, but they did, he could feel her pain and see her memories.

Tara was younger, standing with her arms shackled and her back bare. A young teenager stood with a whip, he reached back and released. Pain shot through Harry as the crack echoed off the stone walls. Tara and Willow were holding hands and about to kiss. Tara was in a swing while her mother pushed her. The blond teenage boy kicked her down a flight of stairs. A house elf cleaned her wounds. "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. Tara was making love to Willow, Willow was naked, and Willow screamed out in pleasure.

The images stopped. "You are giving me cavities! You sweet thing you." The tip of Voldemort's wand was lit up. The white glow gave him a look of excitement that made Harry shiver. Tara looked exhausted. "It looks like you have secrets after all. A female lover? And Willow Weasley at that. I'd expect the unnatural bitch to be a lesbian. But you? Sweet Tara."

The images started again. "We can't tell anyone about what happened last night Tara." Willow whispered to Tara. "If anyone knew…" The image changed. Tara was sitting alone crying to Professor McGonagall.

Voldemort's voice cut in. "Let's see, let's see." He chanted. "Ah, this one looks good." He said as an image came up.

"What is the memory that causes you the most pain?" Voldemort's voice echoed through the vision Tara was having.

"AHA! I found it."

A young blond child was standing over a coffin. Inside laid out was a beautiful woman with hair like Tara's. A man walked slowly up behind her. "Tara, I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am. Your mother was a great witch."

"She was more than great." The young girl said harshly. "What's going to happen to me now Uncle?" She asked the man who had been like a father to her all of her life.

"I really can't say. I've been trying to gain custody of you, but they won't let a werewolf raise a child." He was gripping so tightly to the side of the coffin that his knuckles were turning white. "My parents, your grandparents disowned your mother and I when we ran away. They don't want anything to do with us."

The girl started crying. "Please don't let them take me away from you."

"Listen to me Tara. No matter where you go I will find you. I will take you if I have to. We can go to the Republic if we must."

"No daughter of mine will be raised in The Republic." A cold voice came from behind Tara. "Especially not by a filthy werewolf like yourself."

"Who are you calling filthy?" Tara shouted to the older man behind her.

"Do you see any other werewolves? I was talking to your half-breed Uncle."

"The only filthy thing I observe is the smell of your breath. Haven't you ever heard of brushing your teeth?" Just then Tara's father's hand made contact with the young girl's face, a smack reverberated through the building.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way." The man towered over her. "There are a lot of things we are going to have to teach you once you come back to where you belong."

Tara's Uncle put his hand on his wand "Not if there is anything I can do about it." He shouted as he sent a jinx at the Malfoy. "Tara run!"

Tara ran as fast as she could, but before she could make it out the door hands clasped around her throat. The person holding her turned her so she could see her Uncle and Father dueling.

"Father, I think the first thing we should teach her is what happens to people who challenge the Malfoy's." The high-pitched voice of the person squeezing her neck said maliciously.

"That would be a good first lesson. You are going to be such a good big brother." The man laughed. "Watch carefully Tara. See what happens to those who dare oppose us, to those who have impure blood running through their veins." A green curse hit her Uncle square in the face, it was the killing curse. The man fell limp his eyes wide open with surprise painted across his face.

"NO!" Tara shouted before she went unconscious.

Voldemort was laughing "Oh how sad." A hint of pleasure was in his voice. "Let's see another."

"It looks like we have the room to ourselves." Willow whispered before the memory came into view.

"NO!" Tara shouted, and the vision ended. "Get out of my mind!" She felt violated. She didn't want that memory to become a weapon. It was hers. It was something she saved only for herself. Something that Voldemort couldn't take and make vulgar.

"You can't hide anything from me Tara Malfoy." He said quickly, he was too excited, Harry had never seen him like this before. Not even when he invaded Harry's mind. He knew that Voldemort couldn't handle seeing pure love. It was strange that he wanted to see Tara and Willow's. Then it dawned on him. Voldemort loved seeing other's pain, and to see someone's pain being caused by love must be so fulfilling to him. The act that he had kept himself from that pain, that he was above it. It must make him feel above everyone around him.

The visions started again and Tara sobbed.

Tara looked around the room. "It looks like we do." She said sweetly. She leaned over and kissed Willow deeply as she moved her hands to the smaller girl's robes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? For our first time?" The redhead asked.

Tara laughed. "I've been ready." Her hands moved to Willow's pants and began unbuttoning them. Then to her shirt until Willow was in her underwear. Harry tried to look away but he couldn't. Tara started undressing herself. She pushed Willow down onto the bed. He could smell their arousal and he felt so completely wrong being there. Willow moved her hand between Tara's legs.

"You're so wet for me." Sultry was in her voice.

Tara unclasped Willow's bra and pulled her nipple into her mouth. Her body arched into the caress.

"How you could love that unnatural blood traitor is beyond me." Voldemort said. "So that is your happiest memory? Pathetic, better than most. There is something so painful about making people re-live their happiest memory. Much more painful than their sadest. I wonder why that is?"

Voldemort was laughing hysterically, but Tara looked him in the eyes without fear. A true Gryffindor. The snake man smiled. "Shall we see what your intentions are here?"

Willow was shouting Tara's name in pleasure. The scene lasted for a while longer until a gasp came from behind them. It was a young brown haired girl who had just walked in the door.

The girl started to run. Willow stood up and looked to Tara with such anger. "Did you forget to lock the door?" She shouted while throwing clothes on.

Willow ran from the room "Alice!"

Tara laid there awhile, still naked. And then she started to get up. She slowly got dressed and then left the room. A few moments later she was standing in the hallway watching a group of first years making random objects float. A door down the way burst open and the girl who had seen them came stomping out followed by Willow. She stopped in front of Tara. "I promised Willow I wouldn't tell anyone about you seducing her, only because I care about her reputation. I think you should be locked up, but Willow and Professor McGonagall convinced me you wouldn't do such a thing again. Do you promise never to do anything like that again?" The girl asked.

"I promise." Tara lied.

Willow walked up just as the other girl was walking off. "We're through." Willow said.

Tara began to cry loudly, causing Professor McGonagall to look through the door that the two girls had just walked out of. "Ms. Malfoy, could I see you for a moment." The woman said.

"Don't you say a word about us to her Tara."

Tara nodded to Willow "I won't, I promise."

The second she made it inside the room McGonagall closed the door and used a charm that would keep others from listening to their conversation. "This is a spell you and Miss Weasley could benefit from learning." The woman chuckled. "I imagine one of the two informed you of the situation. It seems as though you seduced Miss Weasley with a love potion. Is that true?"

Tara looked to the floor and didn't respond. "Tara Malfoy, you tell me the truth. Did you spike Willow's pumpkin juice?"

Tara could only cry. "If that is what Willow said I did then it is true."

McGonagall walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "What a tough life you have my dear, a tough life. Miss Weasley obviously doesn't realize how lucky she is to have you."

Tara cried hysterically into McGonagall's shoulder. "There, there, it's okay." The tall woman comforted her student.

"I'm sorry, please don't report me. Please don't expel me." Tara begged.

"I would never report someone for being in love." McGonagall patted the girl on the back one last time before she pulled away. "Though I wanted to speak with you, you do realize how inappropriate it is to participate in sexual intercourse on school grounds? I won't punish you because that would only cause trouble for you and Miss Weasley. However, if I even hear a whisper about it again actions will have to be taken." She said sternly.

"Willow had nothing to do with it. I s-s-seduced her." Tara was blushing.

"I highly doubt that. I've had my inklings about the relationship you and she share. Though if I were you I would be pretty angry about her blaming you. I will have to have a talk with her about it in private. I'm sure she will deny everything." McGonagall smiled at Tara. "Don't ever let someone use you for their love."

"Can I tell you something Professor? Something I've been wanting to tell someone, something I have never said before?" Tara asked quietly.

"Most certainly, you can tell me anything."

Tara smiled a relieved smile. "I'm gay." She said loudly. Her shoulders dropped and her smile grew wider, a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

The memory ended and it was quiet in the dungeon. Voldemort was staring at Tara with perplexion. "So tell me. Why did you come back here?"

She sighed, and as she did so the chains made a small sound. "I want to make her pay."

"Make who pay?" Voldemort was excited.

"Willow Weasley." She said so angrily that she almost convinced Harry.

"Love is a horrible thing." Voldemort moved his wand and the chains fell to the floor with a bang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Willow was laying in her bed. Tears stained her face. She had had a long first day. She was happy with her work. Even though it was just getting tea and coffee for the real aurors, she loved it. That wasn't why she was crying. She was crying because in a few hours she was going to have to see Tara. The picture on her nightstand was a hurtful reminder of how much she missed the blond woman. The curtains closed with a flick of her hand. With another flick the lights were put out.

A knock came from the door. "Willow?" Her mother opened the door slowly. "Oh I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" The woman asked.

"No. I just wanted to rest my eyes." She lit the candles with her magic.

The woman laughed and made her way over to the bed to sit with her daughter. "How'd your first day go? You came up here so quickly I didn't get to ask you."

"It was fun. I'm just a gofer for now, but soon I'll be a real auror. Moody even pulled me aside and told me how good I was doing."

Her mother smiled. "I'm glad. I worry about you. Sometimes I wonder if you put too much pressure on yourself."

"What do you mean?" The girl was confused.

"You're always working so hard." Wynonna said wistfully.

Willow sat up from the bed. "I have to. I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Willow's head. "You don't have to do it alone. You just need to relax every now and then. You've gotten so pale and skinny lately. I'm your mother I have a right to worry about you."

"I know, but you really don't need to."

"Well, I was coming up here to tell you that Lily and James are here." She stood from the bed and left.

Willow got ready quickly. Putting on muggle clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Lily were sitting with Charlie. He was telling them about how Arthur was teaching him how to ride a broom. James was giving him advice.

"Oh now you've done it Charlie! He's not going to shut up now." Willow said as she hugged her friends.

Lily laughed. "I've got him trained now. I just clear my throat and he'll stop talking about quidditch. Unless Sirius is around, then I can't get him to stop anything no matter how loud I cough."

"What time are we meeting?" Willow asked.

"We've got a few hours."

Molly shouted from the kitchen "Then you have time for dinner! Willow's getting way too skinny I'm trying to fatten her up a little. She's gotta get some curves if she wants to get a fella."

"Did I hear something about dinner?" Arthur shouted from the window that was directly behind Willow.

Willow jumped. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Do you have a death wish scaring me like that."

"Molly wants to get some chickens so I'm making a hen house. I didn't know you'd be standing right there." He poked his sister.

"I told you to put it out on the hill, not right next to the house! I don't want to be kept up all night by their clucking." Molly shouted at her husband.

"Oh bloody hell. Now I'm going to have to start all over."

"Well come on in then! Dinner is almost ready." The woman laughed.

Once the meal was ready everyone sat down at the large table. "So James, Willow forgot to tell me how her first day went. So how was it? Did you get to fight You-Know-Who."

"Oh no, nothing like that. We mostly did paperwork and made tea." James responded.

"Well that's how most Aurors start off, in a few months you'll be going out on patrols. You've just got to wait it out." Arthur told them.

James laughed. "That's what Kingsley kept saying."

"Why isn't Tara here?" Wynonna asked. "I do so love her company. She's turning out to be so much like her mother."

Willow's eyes fell to the table. "What are you two fighting? Again?" Lily emphasized the "again".

Willow reached for the mashed potatoes. "We just aren't talking right now."

"Is it because she went back to her parents house?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Willow huffed.

"She what?" Molly shouted. "Why would she do a thing like that? She's always welcome here. How many times do I have to tell you Willow? Is she going to be at the meeting tonight?"

"Yes," Lily told Molly. "She's going to be there."

"Can we drop the subject please?"

Once everyone was done eating Molly packed the left overs so that they could take them to the meeting. She shrunk it so that Willow could carry it in her pockets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The street was long and dark as she made her way to the meeting. Her blond hair was shimmering in the moonlight and she was still wearing the black clothes that she had been wearing since Voldemort accepted her as a Death Eater. Her forearm still burned from where the dark mark had been branded into her skin. Tara was running a little late because Voldemort had wanted to make sure she understood what her job included.

She did the knock that indicated she was a member and a man opened the door slightly. "Password?" He said coldly.

"Sour Gummy Worms." She replied and the man opened the door just wide enough for her to enter.

The meeting was already in full motion when she walked into the meeting room. The door opened loudly, and everyone turned to look at her. She could see her friends sitting in the corner. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the long table that sat nearly fifty or so people. It was funny to her how similar this room looked like the one The Death Eaters met in.

The silence stopped and Dumbledore began speaking again. "As I was saying. It would seem that Voldemort is planning something big. They haven't hit a large target lately, and that usually means that something huge is about to happen. Phineas we talked about what you think they are planning. Could you share your theory with everyone?" Tara moved quietly over to sit with Sirius.

"Well every year around this time things get a little quiet. And I got to thinking. What is something significant about this time of year? And I figured it out. Graduation!" He finished.

"And what exactly does graduation have to do with Death Eaters Phineas?" Moody scowled.

"New Recruits." The man smacked the table hard.

Willow rolled her eyes. "That is obvious! Of course there are new members of Voldemorts army around this time of year. That is something that happens every year."

"Certainly, but usually it's just Pure-Blood kids who have just come of age. I think this year they are trying to get even more recruits than normal."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I did some digging, and I think Phineas may be right. Dark Magic dealers are popping up everywhere. I can feel it in the air. Voldemort has been known to lure young witches and wizards to his cause by getting them addicted to Dark Magic. He has a system where he makes them dependent on it, and then he will cease the supply until the witch or wizard is willing to do anything to get their hands on some and at that precise moment he will give them a choice. Join him or go cold turkey." He sighed. "Most try to quit, but then cannot handle the withdrawal and end up with a tattoo on their arm a few weeks later."

Moody agreed "We have been picking up more dealers than usual lately. Just today we had four alone."

"Then perhaps we should start cracking down on Dark Magic related crimes." Amelia Bones said sternly.

"So you want us to focus on that instead of catching Death Eaters?" Moody smacked his palm on the table.

"That is exactly what I want you to do. After all we do just so happen to have a very strong witch on our side that can detect Dark Magic." Everyone in the room looked to Willow.

"I don't know Professor coming into contact with Dark Magic does things to me. Even just looking at a spell makes my roots turn brown." The redhead was frowning.

Dumbledore looked at Willow. "I think you're strong enough now. Besides Dark Magic Dealers use wandless magic to make the user high, the only way to uncover them is with a wandless spell. I've been talking to a few of my wandless friends in The Watchers council, and they are still unwilling to help us out, so you are our only chance. Without you we will never be able to find enough dealers to make an impact."

"You can do it Willow." Moody was smiling at her. Something Harry had only ever seen him do when bragging. "You're strong."

It was hard for Tara. Seeing Willow smile at Moody, seeing her smile at all. She was skinnier than she had been and much paler too. Her hair didn't glow like it usually did. She refused to make eye contact with Tara, but Tara couldn't help but feel proud of her girl.

She wondered what Willow would say if she knew that Voldemort was now one of four people who knew about their relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her red hair blew in the wind. She could feel the Dark Magics in the air. They called to her, begged for her to pull them in. The building was shielded by wandless magic. She walked through the space that separated it from perception. The room stunk of staleness. She sat down at a sofa that seemed to be tan, but she imagined it used to be white.

The door that was the only entrance or exit in the room opened. A boy came rushing out his eyes were as dark as tar and his face was dazed. He handed the man holding the door open a wod of cash and walked through the wall. "You!" He pointed to the redhead. "You're next."

A girl who had been shaking and whispering to herself stood up. "But, Rack I was next. I've been waiting for two hours. She only just arrived."

"Come along Red." He ignored the girls plees.

As she walked through the door he shut it behind her. "I can taste the power in you." The man had scars that disfigured his face, his face remained unchanged no emotion. "It tastes like strawberries."

"So I've been told." Willow was cold and distant.

"You aren't here for power, but I know you want it. I can see it in your face. You need it." His cold eyes moved over her body hungrily. "Would you like some? Power?"

"I have enough thank you."

"Well when you need it, come find me." He faded into nothing just as the aurors came through the door.

Moody stomped in. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know he just faded away." Willow was looking everywhere.

"Don't worry about it, we'll catch him. At least we shut this place down." Moody reassured her. "You did a great job!"

Willow smiled at him. "Still, a place like this will pop back up in a few days."

"And we'll find it again. I think it's time to discuss promoting you, this is the third place you've busted tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door was slightly open. Voldemort was sitting at her father's desk, her sister in law Narcissa was sitting across from him. She'd never had a problem with Cissy, the woman had even helped her escape her abusive husband on occasion. The woman had experienced first hand what it had been like for Tara. They had a sort of commodore when Tara would come home for vacation. Hiding out together. She had even caught the woman in bed with another woman. Something she never brought up, she knew what people who were afraid of who they were could do when cornered with the truth of it.

"I've known your secret, and I've kept it from your husband all these years. Just think what he would do to you if he discovered that you have shared his bed with women on more than one occasion." Tara gasped.

The woman only seemed to nod her head. Narcissa Malfoy was not one for begging or pleading. "If you are trying to blackmail me, you needn't even try. Ask of me what you will and I shall happily do it."

"It seems the Malfoy women are more accustomed to getting things done as opposed to the Malfoy men. I am not attempting to blackmail you only sharing information and using your… affliction as a way to allow you to relate. It would seem you are not the only Malfoy that prefers the same sex." He laughed.

Tara could see her sister-in-law's eyes rise. "Tara?"

"Yes, it would seem your sweet sister-in-law is quite the lesbian. Did you know of this?" Voldemort questioned.

"I had my theories, but they had never been affirmed. How did you discover this?"

"The same way I discovered it with you." He laughed as the woman's facade remained cold and unmoved by the information.

"I know you, you only share information like this if it pertains to a mission you would like someone to complete. So get to the point. I'm pretty busy at the moment."

Voldemort laughed. "I've always enjoyed how cold and calculating you are. So different from your husband."

"I thank you for the praise, but yet again, I have work I need to get done."

"I am asking you to perform this task because I expect complete discretion."

Just then a man with scars across his face and an apathetic look walked through the doors. He looked at Tara. "I need to speak with The Dark Lord."

"He is in a meeting at the moment. Is there anything I could help you with?" She realized she sounded too sweet for a death eater so she tried to make her face look angry.

"No, I will wait." He looked her over yet again as if he could see into her soul. "You smell faintly of strawberries." He smiled and the look scared Tara more than his unmoving face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow was sitting at the table the present for her friend sitting there. She couldn't get the feeling of power she had felt in that Dark Magic den. She wanted to feel it again. She wanted to fill herself up with that power she felt.

"Where are you going Willow?" Molly asked. "It's pretty late."

She was thinking about Tara again. The blond witch was going to be at the party tonight. Which excited her. Tara was always able to help her when she wanted to use black magic.

"Oh it's Peter's birthday we're all going over to James' and Sirius' house to celebrate."

"Well have fun and be careful." Molly said kindly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Lord was happy, and that was something bad enough in and of itself. So when he called Tara into his office she was worried.

"Come in Tara, come in." The snake like man said as he ushered her in. "So your friends are having a party tonight are they not?" He asked her.

"They are." She said calmly as she allowed her hair to fall in front of her face.

"Great, and will Willow be there?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah Lily told me she would be getting there late."

"Good, good, are you going?"

"I was thinking about it." She had learned that answer a question with the answer she thought Voldemort would want to hear was not something he liked. He respected people who thought for themselves. Something her father and brother had failed to realize.

"Well I want you to. I would also like you to take a date with you. We succeeded in capturing Kingsley Shaklebolt a few weeks ago and we have been using polyjuice potion to make him into one of ours. I would like if you would take Dolohov with you, as Kingsley."

Tara was scared. Dolohov was known for being viscous to Mudbloods and Lily was muggle born. She didn't want him to hear something that she couldn't change. Dumbledore had told her to allow Voldemort in on some of the Order's secrets, because if she didn't. She wouldn't be valuable to him, and then she wouldn't be involved in decision making. Even though there were things she didn't tell him, or things she altered. But saying no was not something Voldemort liked. "Just so long as he doesn't get me discovered. I could care less about this blood status stuff, I want to stay friends with the people I care about. I just want Willow to pay."

"I promise you Miss Malfoy he will do nothing that would jeopardize this operation." He was excited.

"Very well then. We should be leaving as soon as possible."

"And Tara, do try to be clingy with him. I know it will be hard for you." He seemed almost understanding. It was strange. He was charming, not nice or kind, but charming. Perhaps that was why he was so successful. He knew how to get people to trust him. She had always thought that purebloods followed him because he was just as elitist as they are. If he wanted someone to join his side he would learn what they wanted most in the world and exploit it. Dumbledore had been wise in telling Tara to suggest revenge as her reason for joining their cause. She wondered who else had joined for ulterior motives, and how easily they could be convinced to switch sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small apartment was filled with people. Willow was having trouble finding her friends. "LILY! There you are!" She hugged her friend.

"Here I am." The other redhead laughed.

"Where's Peter? I have his present." She held up the bag.

"I think he's back in the kitchen." Lily pointed to the door to the kitchen.

The small man was sitting on the edge of the counter when she walked in. "Peter! I brought you a present."

"For me?" He jumped down happily. "What is it?"

"You have to open it."

He started pulling the stuffing out quickly. Inside was a watch. "I know it isn't the nicest of watches, but every witch and wizard should get a watch when they turn 17."

He hugged the petite girl. "Thanks Willow!" He put the watch on clumsily.

Just then the kitchen door opened to reveal Lily and James followed by Tara and Kingsley.

"Willow did you invite our boss?" James asked seriously.

"No, he's here with me. I've already told you that James." Tara could see Willow's smile fade. It stung.

Lily looked from Tara to Willow. "Whatever it is going on between you two really needs to stop. I want my friends back."

Lupin and Sirius were laughing to each other when they walked in on the tense situation. "Who died in here?"

"Wow Kingsley what are you doing here?" Sirius asked. "Willow just got here don't make her leave, she needs some fun too. She's had a stick up her ass all month."

"Oh I'm not here on business, I am occompaning Miss Malfoy." The man's voice seemed much more monotone than the real Kingsley, but no one noticed.

Sirius' eyes fixed on Tara then looked back to Kingsley. He looked angry, but his smile stayed in place. "Well good on ya."

Lupin just looked to Willow with a look of understanding. "Why are everyone's hands empty? We are at a party you all need drinks."

Willow had hoped to confide in Tara tonight. To tell her that she was scared that she might give in to the darkness inside of her. Tara always knew what to say.

Once everyone had drinks they went back out into the party to mingle. Willow and Lupin were sitting off to the side drinking their drinks. Tara was laughing at some joke James said. Kingsley looked as stoic as ever. He had an arm around Tara and she wanted to jinx it off of him. He reached over and pulled Tara's mouth to his own and kissed her. Tara kissed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara looked back just in time to see Willow storming out of the room. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. The blond knew how silently Willow could cry. She made her way towards the bathroom. Dolohov grabbed her arm to stop her, but she brushed him off. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. When Willow wouldn't answer she unlocked it with her wand and stepped inside, locking the door behind her and casting a silencing charm.

The petite girl was throwing up in the toilet. "Did you have too much to drink?" She walked over to hold the red hair back.

Willow through Tara's arms off of her. "The sight of it. The sight of you kissing him. I couldn't stomach it."

"Willow, you're the one who left me. I can kiss whomever I wish." Tara said quietly.

Willow looked up with tears in her eyes. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You know what I don't like? I don't like being treated like I am your property. You keep me hidden, and you dismiss me when we are around others. At least someone wants to kiss me in public. At least someone is proud when they say they are my date. You could never do those things Willow."

"You know why I can't. That isn't fair, he is a man and I am a woman. I long to kiss you like that and no one care. But I can't I just can't."

"You could if you weren't so afraid."

"I can't have this argument right now. I am so tired of fighting. Can't we just be kissing? Can't you just tell me you love me?" Willow asked as she reached over and brushed a finger over Tara's lips.

"No, we can't not until you admit to everyone what we are to each other. I told you that once you left me you were never getting me back." Tara grabbed Willow's hand and placed it gently back on the toilet.

Willow stood up angrily and disappearated making Tara's ear drums ring for a few seconds. She didn't even hear Lily knocking on the door until a few minutes later.

"What's going on in there!?" Lily was yelling at the door when Tara opened it. She pulled her best friend in and just collapsed into a crying mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow didn't know where she was going she just ran, ran as fast as she could. She couldn't get the image of Kingsley's hands on Tara out of her mind. Her tongue in his mouth. She felt as if she were going to be sick again. She stopped running and leaned against a light post to catch her breath. Once she had done that she stepped back and could feel the darkness in the air. She was close to a den. She could feel it. She walked toward the magic, it was calling to her.

She was going to go in and destroy everything. She was going to destroy the darkness, the thing that she hated. She hated the part of her that was hidden from everyone. Her homosexuality, and her dark magic. She walked through the wall with her eyes dark and her hair pitch black. The first man who stood looked small and skinny. She threw a curse at him that caused him to fall to the floor. The other two girls in the waiting room went running, she let them go. Her hands moved in violent motions pulling pieces of the building down with each pull and push. Once nothing was left standing she fell to the floor and cried. Loudly and with no restraint. Something she rarely did.

"Who would think to find Willow Weasley in a place like this?" A voice came from behind her. A woman with blond and black hair stood behind her looking down at her. She reeked of pure-blood.

"Who are you? I'm really not in the mood, so unless you want to end up looking worse than your surroundings I would suggest leaving." The woman she threatened just smiled back at her, with a cool uncaring smile.

"It's no difference to me. I was just on my way to a bar, and I felt a spike in power. So I came looking only to find you all dark eyed and veiny." The woman walked over and pulled Willow to her feet. "You look like you could use a drink." The witch pulled her along behind her. Willow allowed her to do so.

"Where are you taking me?" Willow demanded.

The witch just turned and smiled at her. "Somewhere we won't have to hide."

"What do you mean? Hide what?" Willow stopped following the woman.

She just rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it out here someone might overhear, and I don't know about you, but I don't like flaunting my sex life to the public."

This made Willow curious, so she followed the woman. They were walking down a dark alley. There were a few drunk people standing outside a door smoking cigarettes they shouted at the two women and Willow just kept following the strange witch.

There was a sign that read "Caritas" and the witch knocked on the door beneath the sign.

A slit in the door opened "Password?" The man demanded.

"China" she whispered. The door opened and light spilled out into the street. The sound was low and calming. Someone was singing on a stage.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Willow was nervous now.

"It's a gay bar."

Willow looked around the room noticing that the couples who were sitting together were all of the same sex. Her face became serious. "Why would you bring me here?"

"Cause you looked like you needed to relax." The witch led them to the bar. "Two tom collins please."

"Coming right up sugar plum." A green man with horns happily replied.

"Why do you think I'm gay?" The redhead was looking around feeling uncomfortable.

"Look at yourself honey. I could tell you were gay from a mile away. Anyways all the fags and dykes know about you and Tara Malfoy, you two were so obvious."

They moved to a secluded table. "So you never answered my question. Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" The lady was different from Tara, she exuded confidence. Her conservative demeanor made her more attractive. She had the perfect amount of breasts, and her clothing fitted her perfectly so as to show her womanly figure but kept just enough hidden to make it seem like she wasn't flaunting it.

"You look familiar. Should I know you?"

"We've only ever met a few times." The woman leaned back against the chair her legs crossed and revealed the milky skin of her thighs. Willow wondered what they felt like. It felt weird thinking something like that about someone who wasn't Tara. "You like what you see?" She had noticed where Willow was looking.

The redhead blushed. The woman had caught her and now she knew just exactly what Willow was. The green demon walked up to give them their drinks. "Narcissa, it's nice to see you again. It's been awhile since you came in here. And who is this lovely girl. She seems a little young for you."

"Lorne this is Willow." A few people around them turned to look and a few gasped at seeing the famous witch in such a place.

"Umm I have to go." Willow stood to leave.

"Oh sweetie none of these people will ever tell another soul that they saw you here. First of all that would require them to explain what they themselves were doing here. Second of all we all know what it's like to be in the closet."

Willow sat back down. She really wasn't ready to leave just yet. Lorne left them, and went back to the bar. "So your name is Narcissa? I have definitely heard that name I just can't remember where from."

"My full name is Narcissa Black or Narcissa Malfoy as you probably know me." Narcissa touched Willow's arm, and electricity shot up it. Willow felt her groin quiver in the touch. While she had gotten that feeling with Tara it was a different feeling. It was more about love. Their sex was always soft and sweet, sensual, but still more about love than lust. But already with Narcissa she knew this woman's intentions were sexual in nature. This woman wanted to fuck, and that was all.

"Tara's sister-in-law?" As she said the words she knew she should feel bad for wanting to sleep with someone with the same last name as her ex-lover.

Narcissa seemed to quiver at the look Willow was giving her. Narcissa had never felt the way she was feeling now about anyone. She had the occasional hook-up with women when Lucius was away. But they had always been women she knew she wouldn't grow attached to. She couldn't afford that. She had to be the perfect wife. Her husband often beat her, and while most people thought her to be a strong woman. A woman who would never allow anyone to control her, she feared her husband, but she feared her husband's father even more. Lucius was easy to control. After the first few months of their marriage she had learned that his sadistic urges could be stopped with the occasional blow job. She knew her sister-in-law was going to end up like her own disowned sister.

Willow had the most beautiful red hair, and freckles that seemed to bring out the cuteness in her face. No wonder Tara fell in love with her. Voldemort had told her about the couple. How Tara wanted Willow to be open about their relationship with everyone. But Willow knew that could never happen. That was the one thing Narcissa could offer Willow that Tara couldn't. Someone who equally wanted to stay behind closed doors.

Narcissa could see the blush running up Willows neck. She had obviously been dressed to impress. Her jeans hugged her ass just right. Her small perky breasts were barely noticeable beneath the blazer she wore. Narcissa loved small breasts. She especially loved how sensitive they were.

"What are you looking at?" Willow asked.

"You." Narcissa bluntly pointed out.

"You don't have to only look. You can touch if you want to." She didn't know what was coming over her. She never talked like that. It was always Tara who did the dirty talking.

Narcissa lifted her drink to her lips. The glass leaned against the large objects. The liquid fell into her mouth as she tipped her head back. She finished it in one gulp. She had had to look away from the young witch. Her bold words had sunk into her stomach and made her feel like fucking Willow Weasley right here. Her panties were growing wet.

"Maybe I will." She scooted closer allowing her breasts to barely brush against Willow's arms.

Willow took a sip of her drink in order to feel the way the older witches breasts moved against her. She couldn't help but look down and regard them.

"You want to touch them?" Narcissa whispered seductively into Willow's ear.

Willow was beyond wet. She was soaked. She downed her drink and moved her hand to Narcissa's thigh. The smooth skin only made the feeling in her stomach worse. She wanted to taste that skin, she wanted to feel higher. She moved her hand up so that the skirt was bunched up around her forearm. She could feel the humid heat that was between the other woman's thighs.

Narcissa gasped. "Let's get out of here." She whispered out to Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara felt horrible. She had hurt Willow. She had known what kissing Dolohov would do to her ex, but she did it anyways. Her heart was hurting and sitting in the kitchen drinking fire whiskey was the only way she knew to fix her heart ache. She wished life were easier. That her and Willow had been muggles. If they had been muggles there wouldn't be any risk of going to Azkaban if they got discovered. She imagined a life with no danger, no fear, just love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at a muggle hotel. Her surroundings seemed strange. She allowed Narcissa to lead her to wherever they were going. She had grown shy since leaving the bar. "Don't worry no one will recognize us here." Narcissa whispered to Willow as she kissed her in the lift. A muggle family had all of their luggage around them and there was shock on their faces at the embrace between the two women.

Willow pushed Narcissa up against the metal wall and pushed her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Narcissa's hands moved to Willow's ass. It felt incredible in her hands. Willow moaned at the contact. The fear on the muggle's faces was turning her on even more. They didn't matter. They were muggles after all.

The door dinged for their stop and Narcissa pulled Willow into the hallway as the door closed.

Once they were finally behind the closed door. Narcissa started undressing Willow. Her need to touch the younger witch was so strong she accidentally ripped Willow's blouse open.

The second the back of Narcissa's knees met the bed she let Willow straddle her hips, while she stayed sitting up, allowing her to feel the wetness between Willow's legs. The redhead leaned her mouth down to Narcissa's neck. She bit at the sensitive area as she undid Narcissa's black skirt and threw it in the other direction. She pulled her shirt over Narcissa's head. The woman's breasts were covered with a lace bra that Willow undid immediately. The breasts that fell out were pale and pink. She could feel Narcissa watching her as she leaned her mouth down to suck one of the hard nipples into her mouth. The older woman arched her back into Willow.

Narcissa started to take off Willow's bra, allowing the small breasts to engulf her hands. She could feel the young witches hard nipples pressing against her palms while Willow continued to suck on her breasts. She laid back and pulled Willow further on top of her. Using the momentary space to pull her panties off. Willow did the same.

Narcissa gasped at the mane of auburn hair between the girl's legs. Willow's taught stomach was clinched. Her hands came up to cup the older witches cheeks she kissed her hard and sucked the woman's lower lip into her mouth so that she could gently bite it. Narcissa bucked her hips. They were completely naked Willow moved her hand down to the space between Narcissa's legs. The soaking wet area was smooth and slick. She quickly slipped two fingers in. Removing her lips from Narcissa's she moved it down to where her hand was. Smelling the other woman's arousal. Her tongue went out to quickly lick up some of the juice.

Her chin was covered in seconds and her hand was drenched up to the wrist. Narciss was holding her head in place moaning loudly as Willow brought her closer to an orgasm. Something she had only ever given herself. Her hips began bucking up and down as her muscles began to clench against Willow's hand. She had never felt anything like it.

The feeling started from where Willow's tongue was, and spread to her upper thighs down to her toes and up to her breasts. It felt as if her body was on fire, but not painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa could barely walk without feeling pain, but it wasn't bad pain, it felt good.

"Cissy? Where were you last night?" Bellatrix asked as they sat down to discuss the plan with Voldemort.

"The Dark Lord asked me to do something for him." She told her sister. Tara could overhear them talking. She couldn't help noticing how the other witch almost glowed.

Bellatrix laughed "What would he ask you to do that he couldn't ask me?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." She whispered. "At least not here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow awoke with the night before a dream in her mind. But as she took in her surroundings the events became abundantly real. She was embarrassed. She had always imagined that the feelings she had for Tara, were something she only felt towards Tara. She wasn't gay. Or so she had thought, hoped, wished, and pleaded.

For a moment Willow contemplated running away. Living a muggle life, but she knew that wasn't possible. Knew that eventually her destiny would catch up with her, and if that didn't certainly a killing curse would if she left.

She allowed herself a few moments to break down and cry, cry harder than she had in years. Once the tears seemed to dry up she disapperated to her family's house. Her shirt was ripped, her bra was showing through. Molly heard the crack of an aparation and came running. She burst into Willow's room yelling "Where have you been?"

Taking in the sight of her sister-in-law she became frightened. The younger witch had clearly been crying. Her blouse was nearly ripped in half and her bra was barely on her shoulders. "What's happened Willow?" The woman asked, worried that something had happened to her sweet sister.

"Nothing, just get out. Please." Willow's voice was on the edge of tears.

"I will not, not until you tell me exactly what's happened to you." Molly sat down on the bed next to Willow. The closeness was only making Willow feel her tears escaping. She leaned into her sister and cried.

Molly allowed the tears, comforting her. Imagining that Willow wasn't ready to talk about it. She could only guess at what had the woman so distressed, her imagination running away with her.

A few minutes later Willow sat up ran her finger under her eyes and composed herself. "I need to get ready for work I am already late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara was watching as Voldemort tortured a young witch. She was trying hard not to intervene. It was taking all of her might not to. The shrieks were beginning to grind into her mind. A group of Death Eaters were jeering and laughing as the girl pleaded for death. Bellatrix was sticking her tongue out at the muggle born witch. "This is what you deserve Mud-Blood!" The woman shouted at her.

Tara couldn't help imagining some of her friends in the place of that girl. Lily, what would she do if that were Lily. Just then a house elf came in asking for Tara. He made his way over to her. "Mistress Malfoy, there is an owl for you." He said as he led her from the room. She could still hear the shrieks, but no longer did she have to watch the girl writhe in pain.

It was Lily's owl. She removed the letter and began to read. Something happened to Willow? Molly had sent Lily a patronus to try and figure out what it was. She was worried. She immediately disapperated to her friends house.

"What happened?" She asked before the crack could signify her arrival.

"Tara! What are you doing aparating here with no warning?" Lily shouted. "You scared the hell outta me."

"What happened to Willow?" Tara demanded as Molly came walking out of the kitchen.

"I was hoping you could tell us." The redhead said sweetly. "Do you know where she went after she left the party?"

Tara shook her head. She wasn't going to mention the fight, and clearly Lily hadn't either. She didn't know why. "What has you so worried if she came home this morning?"

"Well she apearated straight into her room and when I marched up there to see why she had been out all night without telling me where she had gone her shirt was ripped and her bra was unclasped. She was balling her little eyes out." Molly told her.

Tara was shocked. Lily looked to her expectantly. "We thought either you might've known where she had gone after leaving since you were the last to speak to her last night." A look passed over Lily's face. "Or that perhaps something had been mentioned to you about it."

"No, they don't really talk to me about plans regarding members of our friend circle. I'll try to find something out. The only thing that was strange about last night was the absence of Narcissa." Tara looked between the two, a realization crossing her face. "Nothing else was planned or out of the ordinary. I know Voldemort had sent her on a mission of some sort, I don't know anything beyond that." She had an idea of what had happened and it pained her heart. Not something she could share with Molly around.

"Curious," The redheaded witch spoke quietly.

"Let me know whatever you find out. I have to be getting back. My absence has probably already been noticed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow sat at her desk that was barely a desk. She was still angry with herself about the night before. She would not allow herself to indulge ever again. She would be stronger this time. But god she couldn't stop imagining the way it felt to have Narcissa's muscles clenched around her fingers. She thought back to times it felt to have Tara beneath her.

Just then a note came for her all it said was "Bar, tonight" she knew immediately who it was from. She was already going to break her promise to herself, and she had only made it a few seconds ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara made it home just in time for Voldemort to finally kill the young girl. Bellatrix had been waiting for her to come back into the room. She made eye contact with the blond almost instantly. A sneer crossed her face. The large space cleared out leaving only Tara and Bellatrix.

"Couldn't stomach it could ya? Had to go puke? Did you see that Evans bitch in the screams? Was it her blood you see staining the rug?"

Tara nodded, there was no point in lying. It was obvious she had left, and lying would only make her look like she was hiding something. "I've never liked the sight of blood no matter who's it was."

Bellatrix whispered as she came in close to the blond. "I know your little secret. Your teeny tiny secret. That isn't so secret. I also know where your little Willow was last night." The brunette laughed.

Tara looked up to see the other witch's eyes.

"I think it's disgraceful. An insult to your family." Bellatrix hissed. "For The Dark Lord to know of your wishes to live your life with a blood-traitor."

"I-I"

"Y-Y-You what? Want revenge for her not loving you back. No one could ever love you Tara Malfoy. No-One. Not your father, not your mother, or your brother, and definitely not some Weasley bitch that prefers fingers to dick in her red twat." Bellatrix could see how her words were affecting Tara.

"I-I don't understand h-how i-it is wrong for m-me, and n-not w-wrong f-f-for N-N-Narcissa." She had seen how bad it was upsetting Bellatrix. Tara was beyond scared.

"Oh you don't do you?" Her voice was now a sweet mixture that caused fear in Tara's heart. She had heard this sort of voice many times before. "Because my sister was instructed by The Dark Lord to fuck that sorry excuse for a witch. He has plans for her, an idea on how to get her to join us. Plans that we kept you out of because we know just where your loyalties lay. We needed you to push that bitch over the edge. You did your job perfectly. But now we have no need of you."

"I can spy on the others." No one scared Tara more than Bellatrix. For all of her life she had witnessed first hand the sadistic mind of Bellatrix Black, sometimes the witch would just snap.

"You can, can you? Without feeding our plans back to Dumbsnore?" The witch had an evil look in her eyes. "Speaking of my sister. Do you know where she was last night? Getting fucked by your lover." Bellatrix was laughing. "According to my sister you must've had a pretty good time in the Gryffindor tower. Multiple orgasms every night?"

"Guess where she is right now? Fucking your little girlfriend. That's right I'm sure she's fist deep in that red cunt."

Tara shrunk to the floor she had a feeling that that had been what happened. "Willow wouldn't. Your sister… Narcissa raped her didn't she!" For the first time Tara yelled at Bellatrix. The crazy witch was infuriated.

"You dare speak to me like that. You who was raised with a werewolf, You who ran away from home!" The witch raised her wand. "Crucio" She shouted as Tara screamed.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She said as her arms stopped seizing.

"Tell me why you are here Tara. Tell me what you have told Dumbledore."

Tara knew she was going to break. No one can withstand the Crucio without going insane. She knew she would either go insane or tell them what she had told Dumbledore. Before the next curse hit she shot her own "Stupify" at her sister-in-law. She only had a few moments. Trying to appearate was pointless. No matter where she went they could follow after her quickly, now that she had the Dark Mark on her arm. The spell hit Bellatrix square in the chest, she had been unprepared for her to fight back.

Tara ran to the dungeons locking the door behind her with a spell she had about 20 minutes before she was overtaken. She sent a patronus a dove to Dumbledore. She rarely used her patronus preferring to send a letter instead, because both she and Willow had the same patronus. She put her wand to her throat. "I have been discovered. I found out one last thing…" She could hear the spells hitting the barrier. "They plan to get Willow on their side. Something will be happening tonight, something that involves Narcissa Malfoy, be discreet. Go alone. Trust no one, they have spies among The Order." She pulled the wand away. She would not go down without a fight. The barrier broke and just before the group of Death Eaters came running in she saw a ghostly silver phoenix.

"Stupify!" She shouted, hitting Rudolphos in the leg. "Incendio" She hit another Death Eater. And then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Willow" The singsong voice of Narcissa Malfoy greeted her as she walked up to the table. "I'm glad you came."

"I wasn't going to, but then I gave in." She looked down, she wasn't as horny as the night before. "I don't know if I am willing to do what we did last night again."

"That's fine with me." She looked at the redhead. There was something about her that was so drawing. She wanted to fuck the girl, fuck her hard and all night. But tonight something else was planned for her, something much scarier. Narcissa herself was afraid. Voldemort wasn't sure what would happen when plan was completed.

"I had another idea for tonight. Something not as fun, but just as fulfilling." Narcissa stood up and grabbed Willows hand.

Lorne stopped them. "Where are you two going? You just got here you haven't even bought any drinks." He was trying to keep them there as long as possible. He could see that whatever Narcissa was planning was not going to end up in a good place.

"Get out of the way. We don't want to drink." Narcissa pushed past the demon. Willow smiled apologetically to the man.

Willow was surprised the pure-blood didn't say something more insulting to the green man. When she looked back he gave a look of warning. He knew that something bad was about to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were standing in a house similar to the one she had met Narcissa in. "Why are we in a Dark Magic Den?" Willow insisted.

"Because we're gonna have some fun tonight?" Narcissa told the other. She looked around the room and noticed all the junkies sitting there. Why the Dark Lord hadn't used a nicer location to do this was beyond her. Some of the junkies left when they saw Willow. She assumed because the girl had been recognized as dangerous and that the place was probably going to get busted.

"Rack!" Narcissa shouted.

The man walked through the door, he recognized Willow immediately.

"Strawberry, I knew you'd come back for more." She could feel herself getting drawn in. She wanted it. Wanted the power. She needed it. Maybe with a little more power she could keep herself from being gay, could be strong enough to resist her urges. Just a taste. He took her back with Narcissa.

"Don't you touch me warlock. We are here to get magiced up and that is all." Narcissa told the man. "And none of that shit magic those junkies get. I want platinum shit."

His face unmoving regarded the blond woman. "I have no need for you. I only want her." The warlock was angry that such a weak witch would think to question him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Narcissa, let's go. I don't think we should be doing this. I could lose my job." She told the lady. "I don't want to do that."

"It's calling to you isn't it? You're scared to lose control. You like control don't you strawberry?" The warlock touched her stomach. "Don't be afraid it feels incredible once it's inside of you."

"Sounds like you're trying to sell me a dildo." Willow tried to joke, but no one laughed.

He walked quickly up to her. "What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"You gotta give a little to get a little." He reached inside her chest and pulled back. Between his fingers was a red glow that emitted sparks of power. Narcissa looked horrified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow didn't know how long it had been. She didn't know if it had been seconds or hours. All she knew was that Narcissa Malfoy looked eerily similar to Tara. She felt incredible. Her hands were vibrating with power, the world was changing around her. She made the table into a horse.

"How is she doing that?" Narcissa asked Rack. "That's against everything. Creating a living creature? It's not possible." She looked at Willow horrified, but impressed. This girl could most definitely beat Lord Voldemort.

"Strawberries got real power. Not like you wand bearing weaklings. She's a sorceress. I've known since I felt her power the other night." He looked at the woman next to him. She was awestruck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall stood in Dumbledore's office. Her hair was not put up, she looked as though she had been woken from her sleep. "So you're telling me that Tara has been captured and is being tortured as we speak?" Her emotions fell. "There is nothing we can do. There would be far too many Death Eaters to deal with."

"As well as we need to figure out where exactly Willow Weasley is. I cannot seem to locate her. The last message Tara sent me said Narcissa Malfoy was being sent to trick Willow into something. What exactly I do not know, and considering we are the only ones who know of their relationship… She asked for discretion. I am assuming Willow has started an affair with Narcissa Malfoy and is in over her head."

"Why aren't we out searching for her? I don't care who finds out about the couple? I am worried about Willow, she could be in grave danger."

"Obviously Minerva else I would be able to send her a patronus. Wherever she is it has been made impenetrable by magic of any sorts. We will wait and see. Perhaps Tara was afraid that Willow would be harmed now that Tara has been captured."

"We can only hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A few months later*

Tara sat in complete darkness she could feel the sores on her back, every time she moved the open wounds would sting. They were scabs now and they itched, but she knew better than to itch them, or even reach for them.

"How are you doing Tara? Are you still in pain?" The deep voice she had come to associate with Kingsley came from a corner on the far side of the dungeon.

"I will be in pain for a few more weeks, but at least they don't throb like they were." She told the man. "What about you? Do you know where you are? They used the crucio on you for a long while."

"Oh don't you worry about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood outside of the house, Willow could already feel the magic itching to be consumed. Lately the want had started setting in almost immediately after the effects would wear off. When she had started using Dark Magic it took a few days for the itching to bother her.

"I'm so itchy Cissa."

"It would appear Rack isn't here." She said angrily.

Willow weakly inhaled. "Where could he be?"

"I have no idea." Narcissa threw a spell out of her wand at the ugly sofa.

"Well if he's not here I'm going home. I've been at work all day and sleep sounds nice."

She disapeerated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the dungeon opened and a bright light fell into the dark dank place. A small figure made it's way over to it's old mistress. "Mistress Tara?" The house elf whispered. "I've come to bring you some food." He set the large metal tray he was carrying down in front of her.

"Dobby, my hands are bound. Could you feed me whatever it is you've brought, and please take some over to Kingsley."

"But Mistress, there is barely any for you."

Tara smiled at the sweet elf. "That's fine, I don't need much."

"Oh, just a minute I have an idea." The small elf told her right before a ear splitting crack bounced off the walls of the dungeon. Nothing where the elf had been. A few moments later the crack sounded again. "I told them I forgot something and brought a second meal for Mister Kingsley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The food had been good. It had been awhile since Tara had eaten. She had gobbled down her food quickly. She could still hear Kingsley enjoying every bite of his.

A voice echoed in the stone room. "She will have to learn Master."

"That is not necessary Lucius." The voices were just in front of the door to the dungeon. A blinding light filled the dungeon as two men walked in, their wands lit causing both occupants to groan.

"It would seem dear sister, that you just don't learn. Do you?" Her brother growled at her.

She laughed. "I think the problem is what I choose to learn and what I choose to keep myself blissfully ignorant from. I am the tortured you the torturer." She told him.

The blond pureblood pulled back his wand and cracked it like a whip, the tip of magical leather hit Tara's thigh. Kingsley started crying. As he always did when Tara was being whipped or tortured. "Shut your mouth Kingsley! Before I sew it shut!" The man was not in the mood. A whimper escaped from where the man was chained to the wall.

"Now, Tara, this time you will accept what I ask of you or you will die." He spat on her once he was finished. "I will whip the obedience into you once and for all." He said as he pulled back and let the leather strike her on the face. "Imperio" he said when he was finished.

The spell did not affect her. This fact was made clear by her spitting in his face. "You see, I will die before I allow you to take over my mind. That is where you and I differ brother. I refuse to submit myself to a train of thinking that I do not agree with."

Another whip hit her on the arm. A second on her calf. She was now rolled into a fetal position in order to protect her vital organs. "Imperio!" The man shouted between each strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby was crouched over his Mistress' body. He was adimately crying. Her body was blood, he could make out nothing but blood. Her clothes now rags covered in crimson.

"Dobby…" A voice wheezed out. "Let me be. You will only get punished for helping me."

"Mistress you are going to die. You have lost too much blood." He told her with the sound of tears in his voice.

"There is a way. A way to get us out of here." Kingsley pleaded again, as he had been doing with the elf everyday since they discovered elves can apparate anywhere in the house. "You could take us away from here."

"I told you Dobby can't. Dobby can't. Dobby can't. Dobby can't." He shouted at the auror.

"You can take us and then immediately come back. They would never suspect an elf. They would refuse to believe they were outsmarted by anything other than a wizard." Kingsley was pleading. "Don't let her die."

Tara was now in a state of delirium. She had forgotten where she was. "Willow." She said to a woman with red hair, a woman who wasn't there. "Willow." She whispered again.

"Look she's losing consciousness she needs to go to St. Mungos." The auror was now worried.

"Alright I'll do it, but I can't take you to St. Mungos. They would find out that Dobby took you."

"Okay, then take us somewhere, anywhere."

"The Burrow." Tara was able to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow had been asleep for a few hours, but her dreams had been nothing but darkness. Evil things came to her and asked to borrow her power.

A loud crack woke her up. There was screaming. "Help! Help! Help us! Someone! Anyone!" A man's voice was screaming.

Willow threw on clothes and disappearated straight to the front lawn. Molly was already out there. "Oh dear lord! What's happened? Who is that all bloody like that?" Molly was shouting, just before another crack signalled another disappearation.

"It's Tara. She needs to be taken to St. Mungos. She insisted on coming here." Kingsley was telling Molly.

Willow was kneeled over her ex-lover. "Tara? Can you hear me?" The bloody form was unrecognizable. Her eyes were black as she looked up to Kingsley. "What the fuck happened? You! Tell me what happened to her."

"I will tell you at St. Mungos. We need to go now. She's already lost a lot of blood." He shouted.

"Molly can you take her?" Willow asked her sister-in-law.

The redhead disappearated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alarms were going off in every direction around her. People were shouting. She could feel her dark power coursing through her body. She was certain her roots were brown and her eyes black orbs.

The first man to run up on her shuddered. "Who are you?" He asked before a spell made him explode like a water baloon hitting pavement. Guts went everywhere and blood coated Willow. A second group came out of nowhere. She paid no attention to their spells as they hit her force field. She just continued walking slowly toward the door to the Malfoy Manor.

A maniacal laugh was echoing through the building. It wasn't Willow's. As she walked through the front door she saw a familiar face. "Willow, leave here." Narcissa Malfoy told the woman.

"If you had a part in what happened to Tara I will kill you here and now." She told the other dark witch. "If not, move aside."

Bellatrix jumped from the stairs to meet Willow. The dark witch looked to the woman brandishing a wand. She couldn't help but laugh. "Avada Kedavra!" The burnet shouted as a green ball flew at Willow. The ball stopped mid air and evaporated into nothing.

The fear that was painted on Bellatrix's face was priceless. "You'll have to do more than that." Willow's voice was apathetic. Her hand motioned and the witch fell to the ground. "I have more power in my pinky toe than you do in this whole house."

"I'd beg to differ." Voldemort was now walking down the stairs slowly.

"You would? Would you?" A terrifying scream permeated the air as Marcus Malfoy ran into his foyer.

"You dare enter my house uninvited?" The old man was angry. He began doing spell after spell in an attempt to kill Willow. No matter how much she ignored him he would continue casting. Ball after ball evaporated and yet he kept going. That was until Willow clapped her hands and he fell to the floor. Willow strode over to the man. Her pajamas were already brown with blood from the man she had caused to implode.

"I do dare to enter this house!" She pointed down at him. "Now you shall bow to me. To a Weasley who is beyond your power. It must infuriate you, to be kneeling to me right now."

Lucius Malfoy had been attempting to sneak up behind her. Willow pulled her hand and the man fell to his knees as well. "You are all so weak. So very weak." She told them as a whip appeared in her hands.

"Now, Ms. Weasley..." Voldemort was standing next to her.

He was unable to finish before Willow did another hand motion and his mouth was sewn shut. "You dare to speak when I am busy?" She used her magic to force Voldemort to kneel before her.

The only person left standing in the room was Narcissa. The whip was still brandished in Willow's hands. "It doesn't feel nice does it? To be powerless? To know that I am about to whip the shit out of your nasty arses?"

She moved her hands forcing all of the wizards and the single witch to face her back to her. She began with Lucius. A crack of her whip and he whimpered in pain. Crying out for help. She moved to Marcus wiping him three times. Then to Bellatrix, who made no sound of pain. And finally to Voldemort. The man stood.

"This is childish. Using this sort of power to whip and not to kill?" He told her as he brandished his wand. He moved the wooden object quickly. "Now, let's see just how powerful you are." As a magical snake shot out of his wand. The reptile took up the entire entry. It's fangs snapped at Willow.

Willow laughed as she threw her hand up dismissively and the snake evaporated into nothing. "You're going to have to do more than that. You may be the Dark Lord, but I am a Sorceress. You cannot compare to me."

"Maybe not me by myself, but then there is always more power in numbers." The other three who had been trapped to the floor stood up their wands at the ready. All four of the group started shooting jinxes at her all at once.

She immediately shot up a shield. "If you will not take your punishment then I will have to force it upon you." Her hand whipped out and all the spells froze. She clapped her hands together and Marcus started groaning.

"What have you done to me?" He asked. "Oh my god make it stop."

"This spell is particularly nasty. I found it in a wandless spell book. It's going to pull you apart. I'm not really sure what that means exactly, but then I've never done it before."

The man was begging for it to stop, and Willow just laughed. "Bored now." she said as she yanked her left hand back and snapped her fingers. The skin from Marcus' body flew off and stuck itself to the walls around them. She smiled "So that's what it does?"

"Anyways as I was saying before you all so rudely stood up. Don't ever touch Tara again." The man's body was muscle and his eyes looked around one last time before he fell to the floor dead. Lucius screamed like a girl. Narcissa only smiled, and Bellatrix looked to Voldemort for help. "Well I'm feeling pretty tired, so I think I'm going to go. It was nice seeing you all."

"You are trapped witch. This house will not allow you to leave." Bellatrix tried to tell her.

"Oh bitch please. That's child's play." She laughed as she removed a hole from the wall, and walked through it. "Oh I almost forgot. I'm going to need Tara's wand." She smiled as the object came flying into her hand. "Alright goodbye."

The group outside screamed at Willow, but she had used up almost all of her magic so she just apparated away before they reached her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

St. Mungos was pretty slow that night, and Tara was finally waking up. She didn't know what was going on. Molly Weasley was standing next to her. "Oh Tara, thank Marlin. They were worried you wouldn't wake up. You lost a lot of blood." Tara tried to sit up. "Don't even try to sit up."

A loud pop came from the hallway and a brown haired woman with black balls for eyes walked into the room. She had pajamas on and blood stained the fabric of the sleeping gown.

Once she saw the woman awake in the room. The brown receded back to red, and the eyes became green again. "Tara." Willow said as she cried into Tara's shoulder.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being in the dungeon and being tortured by Lucius."

"It would seem that a house elf apparated you to our lawn along with Kingsley who promptly passed out from hunger and thirst, not before telling us to take you to St. Mungos. We don't even know what happened." Molly spoke quickly. "But I think it's pretty clear you were being tortured. You had been struck with a whip so many times it was hard for them to find skin that was unmarked."

Willow continued to cry on Tara. "And Willow what exactly happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Tara. I didn't mean to. I just, I saw you all bloody, I couldn't even recognize you. And I got angry. I got so angry." Tara was looking down at her blood soaked ex-lover.

"It's okay. Did you go Dark Willow again? Is that why you reek of blood?"

"I didn't mean to… I didn't want to. It just happened."

"What did you do?" Tara was worried.

"I killed him." Willow burst into tears.

"Who? Who did you kill?" Tara was frantic. "Voldemort?" For a second she hoped, longed for Willow to have killed the man.

"No, he was too powerful. I couldn't have fought him alone for too long." Willow started crying again. "No, I killed your father. I killed Marcus Malfoy."

Tara was shocked. "You what? When? How?" The witch was getting worked up and a healer came running in.

"You both need to let her rest!" She shouted at the two women standing around Tara's bed. "And you! Coming in here lookin like that! All you're doing is stressing out the patient."

A patronus appeared in front of the group. It was Dumbledore's Phoenix. "I'm receiving reports of an attack at Malfoy Manor. I need everyone to report to me immediately." The voice was stern.

"I'll be back. Molly please watch over Tara. If anything happens send me a patronus." She said as she disapperated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. McGonagall was standing behind him.

"Willow? What's happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I went Dark Willow and invaded Malfoy Manor."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes. McGonagall pursed her lips. "You did what?" The older witch demanded. "Your clothes Willow!"

The redhead immediately remembered her stains. "Yeah, there was a lot of blood."

"Start from the beginning." Dumbledore said as a few more members of The Order filtered into the Head Master's Office. Each new one gave Willow a look of surprise. She imagined it was the crimson dripping from her clothes.

"Well it would appear that Tara's cover had been discovered. Which is why I imagine we haven't heard from her over the past few months. Earlier tonight she and Kingsley escaped, and Kingsley had brought them to The Burrow and Molly took them to St. Mungos while I went Dark Willow and showed The Dark Lord what real power looks like. I killed Marcus Malfoy, and went back to St. Mungos which is when I got your patronus and left Tara with Molly." She said quickly. "Now, can I go back? She needs to be protected."

"Yes, return Willow."

Just then Sirius, James and Lily came into the office. "An attack? What's this about?"

Willow fell over. "It would seem my magic is exhausted Professor could someone escort me back to St. Mungos."

"You three take Ms. Weasley back to St. Mungos and she will fill you in on the situation." He spoke to her three friends. Moody if you could accompany them. Fill me in if anything should arise, and please try to keep Willow from starting anymore trouble tonight.

Once Willow filled the others in to the situation they were all worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara woke up afraid, and panicked. She felt no pain and that scared her. She looked around the room. Willow was asleep in a chair at the foot of her bed. She relaxed. An image of Willow wearing pajamas covered in blood came back to memory.

"Willow?" The redhead jumped awake.

"Tara? You're awake." She said happily.

"What happened?"

"Well you showed up at the Burrow covered in blood and Kingsley Shacklebolt balling screaming about taking you to St. Mungos. So Molly brought you here…"

"Where were you? With Narcissa?" Tara said coldly causing Willow to shudder.

Willow moved to touch Tara's hand. The blond pulled it away. "How did you…"

"Know? They used it to get me to break my cover. Then they tortured me to try and impirius curse me. I wouldn't give in."

"My strong baby." Willow moved to put her hand over Tara's.

Tara pulled her hand away. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know… No. At least not as much as I love you." Willow reached out again. "It's been horrible without you here."

"I just… I can't. I won't be your dirty little secret. I just want to go home."

"You can't, Dumbledore has ordered you to come home with me." Willow looked Tara in the eye.

Tara looked back and let one tear slip down her face. "You know I can't do that. I can't."

"You must."

A knock sounded from the door. A nurse looked in.

"You're awake. Miss Weasley could you step out for a moment?" The nurse asked sweetly.

"Sure. We'll finish this conversation later."

"One more thing before you go Willow. Did you really kill my dad?"

"Yes."

Tara smiled a little, but then frowned. "We will talk about it when we are alone."

Willow just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow couldn't handle it. She was itching. She had restored her magic, but the itch was too much.

She knew she couldn't see Narcissa again, so she would go alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow returned to the hospital her body buzzing with power. She was using magic to hide the way she actually looked.

Lily was in Tara's room and Molly was fussing over something. Willow walked in.

Tara looked at her. "They are releasing me, and I'm going to stay with you for a few weeks until we can put up strong enough wards around The Cottage. Only for a few weeks though Willow."

"It's the safest place for you." Willow was a bit distant and high, she really hoped Tara wouldn't notice.

"Are you guys seriously still mad at each other. I've had enough. Tara almost died last night. Willow, something is going on with you. I don't know what but every time I've talked to you lately you have such a strange attitude one moment you'll be happy and the next you won't talk." Lily was angry.

"I've noticed it too." Molly said thoughtfully. "What's going on?"

"Willow?" Tara was staring at her. "You look funny."

Willow laughed. "How do I look funny?"

"I don't know you just seem different." Tara said.

"What is this fight even about" Lily interjected. "What happened? I thought it was about Tara going home, but it isn't that is it?"

Willow was scared. She was too high to talk about it. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just talk about it later."

Tara nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara was sleeping in the bed across from her. Willow couldn't sleep, and the itch was coming back. Sinking into her bones. She just wanted to scream. But more so she wanted to go kiss Tara.

She closed her eyes and imagined kissing Tara.

"Willow?" She heard Tara whisper.

"Huh?" Willow was worried.

"Narcissa? Why?" Was all she could get out before sobbing.

"I don't know. She is like me. She doesn't want people to know."

"I thought the reason you didn't want to stay with me anymore was because you hate yourself when you're with me. Do you feel that way when you're with Narcissa?"

"I loathe myself when I'm with her." Willow was crying. "Tara, I'm so lost. Everyday I see all of the death, and there's nothing I can do about it. There is so much I hate myself for. Being weak most of all. Weak to my desires, and too weak to have killed Voldemort. Sleeping with her, was just a way for me to get my mind off of it all. It was always you I saw, not her."

"That doesn't make it any better. You know she's trying to trick you. That's why they had Dolohov come with me as Kingsley that night, they made me kiss him in front of you. They knew it would push you to anger and that Narcissa could take advantage of that. "

Tara took a breath. "This… whatever it is going on with you. I want to help you, I want to be there for you. I see you hurting and it hurts me so much. I see you struggling and I want to hold you. Sleeping here in this room, it brings back so many memories. Please let me help you. Tell me what's going on."

"Tara, I'm gay." Willow cried. She cried hard. And Tara moved to hold her. The two cried together for awhile and then in a loving embrace Tara kissed Willow's cheek. "I thought for so long that it was only for you. That I only loved you. But after Narcissa, I know, I know for certain that it's you I love, but that I am also sexually attracted to women. And it scares me. It scares me so much."

Tara was crying with tears of joy. "I love you Willow, and you love me. There is nothing wrong with it. Is there anything else I should know?" Tara said as she moved to get back in her bed.

Willow thought about telling her about the dark magic abuse. "I went to a gay bar."

"What?" Tara looked back quickly.

"Yeah, Narcissa takes me there on occasion. You should come with me sometime." Willow reached out and pulled Tara back toward her. Kissing the other woman's hand.

"I don't know Willow. I need more than a place we can go. I need a place to live. I want to let our friends know, your family. I want to hold your hand the way James holds Lily's hand. I'm not asking for the whole world. Just our friends and your family." Tara slowly pulled away from Willow. Willow started crying.

"You know I can't tell my family."

"Lily, if you let me tell Lily."

"I don't know Tara..."

Tara sighed. "If you can't do it, then we will never be together." The blond pulled her hand out of Willow's and walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm beside Willow's bed was ringing loudly. She threw out her magic and shut it off. The redhead swung her hand using yet another burst of magic to open the blinds allowing the sun to spill in. Her head was aching, and she needed to leave for work.

Tara groaned from the other side of the room. "What time is it?" She asked her ex-lover.

"Almost 7:30. I have work today, but Molly and my mom will be looking after you." Willow told her as she used her magic to bring a piece of toast up to her without walking down stairs.

"Can you close the curtain before you leave?" Tara asked.

Willow threw her head back as she snapped her finger to magically change out of her pajamas. The blind flew shut leaving only a sliver of sunlight in the room. Willow disappearated leaving Tara alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara fell back asleep quickly after Willow left. The pain potion the healer had given her making her exceptionally drowsy.

It wasn't until noon that Wynonna finally came to wake her. She was carrying a tray of food for the young witch. The black haired woman opened the door quietly.

"It looks like you're doing a lot better from the last time I saw you." The elderly woman told her. "Now sit up and eat this food Molly made for you."

Tara sat up and ate the food quickly while Wynonna watched her sitting on Willow's bed. "How's everything? You feeling good? Molly said the food might unsettle your stomach because of the potions."

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, but the food is good." She finished in silence.

Once Tara was done Wynonna took the leftovers and began to leave the room. Tara watched the door for awhile until she drifted off to sleep again.

She awoke a few hours later. The sun was hanging low, and the sound of laughter was wafting through the room. Tara stood from the bed haziness clouding her. She was in pain, the potion had started to wear off.

Her legs carried her shakily down the stairs to the floor. The sound of children's laughter greeted her. Red hair filtered through a doorway as Willow chased after one of her nephews. The child was laughing.

"You cheated auntie! You're a cheater!" The boy was laughing.

"I didn't cheat!" The redhead said, offended by what the little boy had said.

"You were supposed to count to 100! You only counted to 10!" He smiled with missing teeth.

"Charlie, I simply changed the rules. That isn't cheating." Love filled Tara's heart at the sight of her ex-lover. She began chuckling.

"Auntie Tara!" The boy shouted as he dashed toward the young blond witch. He jumped up into her arms. Tara gasped in pain as the boy accidentally brushed against one of her wounds.

"Charlie!" Willow shouted as she pulled him off of Tara with her magic. "Be careful she's hurt."

The boy frowned. "Sorry Auntie Tara."

"It's okay." She smiled at him. He was still hanging in the air from Willow's magic. Realizing she hadn't put the boy down, Willow released her magic and let the boy float to the floor.

The second his feet met the floor he ran off. Willow turned to the blond "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a little pain. The potion is wearing off." She told the other witch.

"Come I'll fix that." Willow led Tara to the sofa and began using her magic to heal the marks on her ex-lover's back. She placed her hands carefully on the mangled flesh. Tara breathed in deeply, feeling the electricity that the touch sent through her skin. She thought back on times Willow would kiss her back, and she felt herself grow aroused.

Willow was having similar thoughts, and both sat in awkwardnesss. Tara sighed. "I think that's good. The pain has lessened."

"Good." Was all Willow could say. She scooted to the other side of the sofa. Trying as hard as she could to not look at Tara, the redhead could feel the blond's eyes watching her.

A knock came from the door. Molly answered it. "Willow! Lily's here." She shouted, causing Willow to scamper to the door.

"What're ya doin' here?"

Tara came up behind Willow soon after. She swatted Willow on the back. "That's no way to treat a guest." Willow smiled happily at her friends.

"Yeah, Willow! Listen to Tara, be nice to me. I come bearing sweets." The other redhead giggled.

Molly shouted from the kitchen. "Those sweets will have to wait. You don't want to spoil dinner!"

"Thanks MOM!" Willow rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law.

They ate dinner in peace. Laughter emanated from the conversations they shared. Molly left to take the children upstairs to bed, and went to bed soon after. Willow was telling a story about how Sirius had accidentally caught a muggle's scarf on fire on their latest mission, and the three friends were laughing heartily.

"So you two aren't mad at eachother anymore?" Lily asked.

Tara looked to Willow wondering what her answer would be. "I don't know." The blonde told Lily. "I know that after that near death experience I'm willing to forgive Willow."

"You are?" Willow asked.

Lily looked between them. Tara smiled at Willow "Of course, I have already forgiven you."

"Does that mean we can… um... go back to how it was?" Willow was trying to say it without letting Lily know what they were talking about.

"That depends." Tara told her.

Willow looked at her. "You want me to tell her?" The redhead looked down to her hands.

"Tell who what?" Lily asked.

"Tara, I can't. I just, I'm not ready." Willow was quiet.

The blonde shook her head. "Then we can't go back. We can be friends, but we can't go back to what we were." Willow started weeping.

"Seriously what are you guys talking about?" Lily was confused. "What have you guys been arguing about?"

"If Willow doesn't want to tell you it isn't my place." Tara said. "I want you to know, know our secret but Willow is scared you won't accept us if you know."

"Come on, what could be that serious?" She said. "I could never stop being friends with you two."

Willow breathed in deeply. She had to do it. She had to say it. After everything she knew her life would be hell if she didn't tell Lily. She couldn't lose Tara. "I'm gay."

Lily looked to Tara and Willow. "Oh… okay? Um…" She looked between them again Tara grasped Willow's hand that was sitting on the table. "OH!" She smiled. "Oh."

Tara spoke this time. "We are, well, were a couple."

"For how long?" Lily asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since fourth year." Willow told her friend

They sat there quietly for a long while. "I need a drink." Lily said. Willow snapped her fingers and three drinks appeared before them. Lily took a long sip and breathed out deeply. "I'm not angry, it doesn't change anything. It's just, ya know, a lot to take in. But so much makes sense now. So many things." Lily laughed.

"I'm sorry." Tara said sadly.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"For keeping this from you."

"No, I understand. I understand perfectly well why you would keep this from everyone. It's just, I can't imagine how hard this has been for you both. How hard it's been keeping a secret like that."

Tara smiled and pulled Willow's hand to her lips. "I told you Willow."

"Now, there's no need for that." Willow laughed.

Tara assumed she meant her kissing Willow's hand so she dropped it quickly. Willow reached back and pulled the appendage into her lap. "You don't have to rub in that I was wrong."

They stayed up talking about the other side to almost every argument Willow and Tara had ever had. Lily had been disappointed in Willow for hurting her friend so many times, but she was glad they were finally telling her. Lily finally left late into the night. Tara was growing faint again, so Willow apparated them to her room.

She leaned in and kissed Tara deeply. The blonde returned this kiss and moaned into the embrace. The redhead moved her hands to grasp Tara's hips causing the witch to moan. "Willow" at first it came out as a sultry sigh, but then she repeated it as Willow's hands moved up under her pajamas with nails barely pulling at her skin. "Willow, I think we should wait." The redhead pulled back and just looked at her love.

"I'm sorry." She said countently. "I guess I was just so happy. I never knew this could feel so good."

"You act like you've never touched me before." Tara smiled her lopsided lips.

"No, not that. I mean telling someone about us. I never knew it could feel so relieving."

"Willow?" Tara spoke with a timid voice.

"Huh?" Willow was getting dressed for bed. She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed instantly.

"Do you think maybe we could discuss moving in together? Moving into The Cottage?"

Willow turned around quickly. "I would follow you anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow walked into the kitchen having had the best sleep she'd had in a long while. She had the day off, and was planning on spending all day getting ready to move in with Tara. She had woken up early and sent Dumbledore an owl to tell him about their plans. She was eating and then she was going to send Lily and Lupin a letter. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Tara. The blond looked around quickly and kissed Willow's head. "Soon we won't have to sneak around, we'll have our own house."

Willow was so happy. She hadn't been so happy in such a long time. Molly walked in. "Well it looks like you two have finally made up. Are you going to tell me what the fight was about?"

"It was originally about me spying on my family Willow had told me it would end with me getting hurt. I thought I could trick them long enough to get away, but they just ended up using me to get to Willow. And Willow was angry at me yesterday for getting myself into that situation."

"Well now you can stay here for as long as you need."

Willow smiled at her sister-in-law. "Actually Molly. We came to an agreement last night. Tara wanted to go to her mother's cottage still, and I thought she wouldn't be safe, and then we decided that a good compromise would be me moving in with her. Then she would be safe and she could live in her mother's cottage."

"That sounds like an incredible idea." Molly smiled at the two women. "I'm glad you two worked it out. When will you be moving in?"

"Within the week. I'll probably go over there tomorrow and clean it up and put up protections."

"I'll come with you." Tara said.

"Let's make a day of it. You both know I am a wiz at cleaning." Molly clapped her hands together with pride.

"Alright. I think I'm going to invite Lily and Lupin as well. Since James and Sirius are both at work. I think I can ask off for a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow and Tara were looking around. Tara had tears in her eyes. They were standing next to a wooden swing that had become rotted with time. "Are you okay Tara?" She smiled at Willow.

"I'm fine. Just old memories is all. My uncle used to push me on this swing." Willow held Tara.

The pop of an appearation rang out over the hill. Lily and Lupin walked up. Lily was holding a bottle of wine and Lupin had a case of beer. "Oh you do not know how happy I am that you two have made back up." Lily hugged her two friends. Lupin smiled in agreement. "When I got that letter I smiled with joy. You two can finally be happy together."

Lupin looked at her surprised. "Uh? Did I miss something?"

"We told her last night Lupin. It's why Tara took me back."

Lupin jumped in joy and pulled both women into a deep hug, and lifting them off the ground.

"Wait Lupin knew?" Lily was giggling at her friends.

"Not because they wanted me to know. Willow actually tried to use a memory spell on me to make me forget."

Lily gasped. "Willow!"

"He walked in on us."

"What did you expect to happen? You were in the Shrieking Shack on a full moon."

"Let's talk about it later. Molly is here right now and we don't want to talk about it in front of her." Willow told the two.

They spent the day cleaning and putting up enchantments. The cottage was pretty well preserved most of the furniture was too old, but with a few spells Willow fixed that. Molly had to leave to go make dinner, and the four friends were drinking the wine and beer.

"So when are we going to have a house warming party?" Lily asked.

"As soon as we get the place cleaned up." Willow told her friend.

"Why not now?" Tara said.

"Right now?" Willow thought about it.

"Yeah" Tara smiled.

"Okay why not." Willow lifted her hands and decorations began to line the walls.

"Willow!" Tara shouted.

"What?"

"You're using way too much magic. In fact I've been noticing lately that you've been using magic for almost everything."

"And?" Willow said in an exasperated voice.

"And you're not supposed to overuse your magic the way people with wands do. It messes with you."

"It's okay it hasn't really been bothering me."

"Okay if that's what you say I'll believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*One Year Later*

Tara was standing with her arm exposed the dark mark that was permanently etched onto her skin stood out in contrast. She looked nothing like her normal self. She was under the influence of polly juice potion. The woman she was being just now was that of a member of the lower circle of Death Eaters. The ones who are just beneath Voldemort's inner circle.

Voldemort used Dark Marks for a specific reason, identification. He had somehow done something to them so that when someone drank polly juice potion it would not replicate it. She was there to listen to orders. Pay attention to the gossip and rumors. See who was under the imperius and see who came and went. A rather simple job.

She was a gate keeper at Malfoy manor on most days, but some days she was a escort for known Death Eaters.

Today she was accompanying Sirius' brother. He was one of the most prominent and powerful Death Eaters in the group. Severus Snape was one of the other. It seemed that Voldemort recognized greatness in people more easily than most.

She stood close to him as they made it to an area in the middle of King's Cross Station that was busy with people. Regulus sat down on a bench next to a rather plump man. "I've never met someone from the Deparment of Mysteries before. The Dark Lord said you had some information for us."

The man spoke with a squeeky voice. "I asked to speak to Tom Riddle, I cannot give this notification to anyone else except Tom Riddle. We at The Department of Mysteries take no side in Wizard wars. I am only here to notify Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort that a prophecy has been made in regards to him." His high pitched voice was matter of fact.

"You do realize who I am do you not?" Regulus whispered menacingly to the man. "You know my master cannot come out into the open and risk a trap. Now you will tell me what the prophecy says or I will kill you."

"Kill me you can, but the contents of the prophecy must be picked up from The Department of Mysteries whether you kill me or not. Only the three who it pertains to can remove it, and seeing as he is the only one alive he is the only one who can retrieve it from us."

"We'll see about that." Regulus grabbed ahold of the man and apparated away before Tara knew what was happening. She decided that the information she had just uncovered needed to be told to Dumbledore so she walked briskly out of the busy train station and walked until she came to an empty allie way.

Her patrounous appeared and she spoke to Dumbledore. "I need to see you right now. Meet me at The Cottage."

She apparated into her front yard. She knew Willow was off today so she apparated outside the house, but still inside their protecetions. Dumbledore was waiting for her once she got inside.

He was sipping tea. "What's this about Tara?"

Willow looked up from the chess game they were already playing. "I'd like to know that too."

"A prophecy? Have you heard of a prophecy about Voldemort?" Tara asked as she looked between both of them.

Dumbledore spoke without looking up from the chess game. "I knew it was only a matter of time before they contacted him."

"Contacted him about what?" Tara asked.

"A prophecy someone made about him. I went to interview a teacher and she made a prophecy about a young boy who will defeat him, a young boy who will be born at the end of July. I had to contact The Department of Mysteries and they came to record the prophecy."

"Do they know what it says?" Tara asked quickly.

"They do. Why?" He moved a piece and captured Willow's knight.

"Because Regulus just met with one of them and the guy refused to tell him the prophecy so he took him to Voldemort."

Dumbledore stood quickly. "Well why didn't you start with that?"

Willow made a funny grin as she moved her bishop and captured one of Dumbledore's pawns "Gotcha" she said in a silly voice.

"Will they be able to find out about the young boy?"

"No, not all of it at least."

Tara sighed. "Any ideas on who it could be?"

"Currently there are no pregnancies listed to be due at the end of July. So no. It will all play out in time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow was standing in the shower, long arms wrapped around her. The wet skin that was meeting felt incredible against her own. "Who would've known how good it can feel to take a shower together."

"I know why have we never thought of this before?" Tara laughed as she kissed up Willow's shoulder to the back of her neck.

Willow turned around and pushed Tara up against the wall separating the taller woman's legs with her palm. Letting the soft surface of Tara's thigh to feel her hand moving against the silky skin. She put her fingers inside of her lover, and did what she called the spider man motion with her index and ring fingers.

"I want to taste you, but there's too much water in here let's go to bed." Willow told Tara.

"You're such a vixen." Tara reached down and turned off the water. "We still have to clean, we have that party tonight. Are you really going to tell them about us? All of them?"

"Damn it you had to remind me." She pulled the curtain open and held out a towel for Tara as she dried herself off.

Tara looked hurt. "I'm just kidding baby. Of course I'm going to tell them."

Willow pulled Tara in for a deep kiss. "Do you want breakfast?" Tara asked as she pulled away for a moment.

"I do, and I know exactly what I want to eat."

"And what would that be?"

"You." The redhead pulled the blonde in for a deep kiss.

They parted and Tara giggled before saying "Zombie."

"I don't want your brains, just your groin… That sounded weird."

"Shoulda stopped while you were ahead."

Harry had been keeping out of view, only listening to what they were saying.

The bathroom door opened and the two women stepped out. They were kissing causing them to start stumbling and give up on trying to get to the bed. Willow picked up Tara by her thighs, and pushed her down on the sofa. They still had their towels wrapped around themselves. But Willow's head was between Tara's thighs. The redhead yanked Tara's towel off and reached her hand up to grope the exposed breasts.

The two were caught up. Tara's moans were growing louder. Harry heard a gasp, and looked next to him to see Molly with books in her hands. She turned and ran out. The two naked women didn't even notice the intrusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their friends showed up slowly one by one. Lupin was the first to arrive. He knocked lightly. Tara opened the door to allow her friend entrance.

"Am I the first to arrive?" He asked sullenly.

"Yes you are. Willow is freaking out. She doesn't think she can do it." Tara said sadly.

He sat down at the table and rubbed his temple. "Well I understand why. Especially with Alice coming."

"I know I think it was a bad idea to invite her and Frank."

"Maybe, but there is nothing that can be done about it now." Just then someone else knocked. Tara went and answered it. It was Lily and James.

"So what's the big news?" James asked. "Lily and I have an... something to tell everyone too." The redhead nodded happily.

"Where's Willow?" Harry's mom asked.

"Getting ready still." Lupin told her. "She's nervous."

A knowing look passed between the three who knew the secret.

"Let's go check on her Tara." Lily touched her friend's arm.

They walked to the bedroom that Willow and Tara shared. Willow was laying on the bed crying.

"Oh baby what's the matter?" Tara asked frantically sitting down next to her lover. She reached out her hand and rubbed her thumb just under Willow's eyes erasing the tears that were spilling out over the lashes.

The redhead leaned into the embrace. She pulled the coaxing hand to her mouth and kissed it. "This past year has been so wonderful. I'm just scared of what they are going to say. I don't think I can do this Tara. I don't think I will be able to handle their disappointment. Maybe if Alice wasn't going to be there."

"What's so bad about Alice?" Lily asked.

"She walked in on us once." Tara said. "She ran and told McGonagall and said a few choice things to me. She's hated me ever since."

"Why just you? Why not Willow too."

"Because of what I told her." Willow lowered her head.

"Willow, what did you tell her?"

"She said I had put a love potion in her pumpkin juice." Tara said quietly.

Lily gasped. "Willow, how could you!" Lily was angry, she couldn't imagine what Tara went through. Tara who had been so alone in her suffering.

"Look, Lily Willow did some pretty rotten things when we were in school and I always forgave her. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. We were young and you don't understand what it was like for us so don't judge her."

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could've been there for you. You must've been so alone."

Tara smiled at her friend. "We both were."

"Willow, I understand if you can't tell them. I understand you are afraid. But one of us is going to tell everyone tonight, either you can or I will."

Willow sat up "Can you tell them? I'll be with you, I'll stand with you, but I just don't think I can say the words."

Tara nodded. "We should get out there before everyone gets worried."

Everyone had already arrived. They were sitting in the living room when Willow and Tara walked in. "So what's the big news?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Yeah we've all been trying to figure it out." James added in.

Peter just looked at them with wonder. Willow was feeling uncomfortable. "I need a beer. Tara? You want one too?" Tara nodded her head. "Lily? You want anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice."

Willow left the room to go into the kitchen.

Everyone had a beer except Alice. Tara couldn't stop looking at the woman. She was glaring at her. "When did you guys move in together?" Alice asked.

"About a year ago." Tara told her.

Lily noticed the hard look Alice was giving Tara. "It's nice." She smiled.

Willow walked back in with three drinks supported between her hands. She handed Lily the water and Tara grabbed her beer from her lover. She took a sip and then looked around the room. All of her friends were waiting with anticipation.

"Come on Tara. What is it? Willow?" Sirius was getting worried. "Has someone died?" The atmosphere in the room got suddenly serious.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Willow laughed nervously. A breath of relief escaped from everyone in the room.

"Alright well Willow and I asked you all to come 'round to tell you guys something that we've kept secret for a really long time." Tara said quietly as Willow took a large gulp from her beer. "W-w-we have, um, well, we've been lovers since fourth year." Willow took another large gulp from her beer. The room was completely quiet.

Sirius was the one to break the silence, he laughed loudly. "Oh my god I thought you guys were going to tell us that Molly was dead or something. All this worry over some practical joke."

"Willow is this true?" Alice stood up and walked over to the redhead.

Willow downed the rest of her beer. "It is."

"So you lied to me? When I walked in on you two, you blamed Tara for slipping you a love potion?" Alice was raising her voice higher and higher.

"Wait, you're not kidding?" Sirius grew serious for once.

"Yes, I lied."

Alice slapped her. "How could you? I thought… I believed… That Tara tried to rape you. That's just… it's… well horrible. All this time I've hated her." She pointed angrily at Tara. "When she didn't do anything wrong."

Tara stepped between her. "Alice, you have no room to blame Willow. You were turning us in. She was backed into a corner. The things you said were scary, and if I had gotten to you I probably wouldn't of told you the truth either. Would you have believed anything else? Did you ever think what could have happened if you had gone to another teacher besides McGonagall? We could've been put in Azkaban."

"I was surprised, I didn't know how serious the laws were back then. I was naive."

Tara sighed. "And so were we. Willow said the only thing she knew would make you drop the issue."

Alice looked at Willow apologetically "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It's-"

Sirius cut Willow off before she could finish. "I can't believe this." He said pushing his hands down firmly. "I won't accept it."

"Sirius really? Come on." James said smoothly. "I mean it was kinda obvious."

Lily looked at James surprised. "You knew?"

"I thought everyone did." He looked around the room. "Lily come on you had to know. They were always more than just best-friends."

"I've known. I just didn't know you did."

Sirius stood up. "You can all be happy for them and whatever. I'm not. Two women can't be lovers. They just can't. It's unnatural."

"It is not unnatural!" Tara shouted at the man.

Sirius reached up and cupped his head with his hands, covering his ears. "I don't want to know. Please, I just don't." His eyes filled with tears, but then he sucked in a breath of air. He shook his head like a lion shakes it's mane. When he spoke his voice was as sharp as a blade. "Two women cannot love each other the way a man and a woman could. Tara you are throwing your life away."

Tara's eyes were filled with tears. While Willow has Lily; Tara has Sirius. They had been friends since the first moment her name was called to Gryffindor. He had held as she cried about the loss of her mother and uncle the first week of school. While the other kids cried about wanting to go home. She cried because she had no home to go to. She was almost whimpering as she shouted at Sirius. "That is untrue Sirius! So untrue. I love Willow just as much as James loves Lily. I love her so much. You are being unreasonable. Of all the people here today who I thought would judge me or think me less than they it was not you. Not you Sirius. How can you judge me after all we have been judged for?"

"I feel sad for you Tara. Selling yourself short for the imitation of love. I am not judging you. I do not think I am better than you. This lifestyle will only bring you sadness and pain. You know what they will do to you when they find out? You would sacrifice everything for this. And Willow this is what you have worked for your entire life? How many people do you think Voldemort will kill while you are in Azkaban? That is exactly where this nastiness will take you."

"You care enough to worry of my safety? You question my own ability to know what will make me happy and what will make me sad? If you think me nasty then you are no friend of mine."

"Sirius you're only saying that because you're in love with Tara." James stood up to address Sirius. "Now please quit, before either of you say something you will regret.."

Tara looked at James, and then looked back at Sirius. The man looked angrily at her. "How could she love you the way I do? Tara how can a coward like her love you? If I were your lover I would shout it to the rooftops. If we were caught making love I would never blame you. It is appalling. The thought of you two attempting to fuck each other makes me gag in disgust."

Lupin's voice came out as a growl. "I think you need to leave now Sirius." His knuckles were white from gripping the chair so hard. "How dare you. You do not know a thing about feeling that something inside of you is wrong. That if people knew they would take away your wand, your life. If you think Willow is a coward then what am I?"

"You really should go. I think you've said enough." James was now next to him.

Sirius looked around with no one meeting his eyes except Harry's dad. "What do you think Willow? This great love you share with Tara? You haven't said more than a word since the big announcement. Can you tell me that you are proud of loving Tara?"

Willow held the glass bottle tightly to herself. It seemed to her like a lifetime had gone by since she finished the liquid. She lifted her head slowly making eye contact with the dark eyed man. "There are few things I can truly say I am proud of in reference to myself. In fact there is only one thing. And that is that Tara loves me as much as I love her. Being gay, that is something I am not proud of. Infact I hate myself for it. Can I change it? No. Can I stop loving her? No. I may be ashamed to say I am gay, and ashamed to say that I love a woman. Scared that I will disappoint my family. Scared that I'm not the savior everyone thinks I am. Scared that I am just as evil as the man we are fighting to destroy. But the fact that Tara as a person, not as a woman, feels like the only thing right. Being with her feels so natural that she is the only thing I have ever completely felt was a part of me." Willow released her left hand from the bottle and clasped Tara's hand into her own.

Tara looked her friend dead in the eye. "Leave. Now. Sirius."

"Before you do, Lily and I were going to tell everyone some good news I thought my bestfriend would want to know that Lily is pregnant." Harry's dad said as Sirius walked angrily from the house.

"Really Lily?" Alice asked happily once the door was closed. "You're pregnant too?"

Lily nodded. "For the first time I wish I wasn't so I could have a drink." She laughed.

"Same here." Alice laughed with her.

"Wait! Both of you are pregnant? When are they due?" Willow looked to both of them.

Lily counted. "End of July."

"Oh wow that's when I'm due as well."

Willow looked to Tara, both sharing a sad look and knowing what the other was thinking. A prophecy that had only been shared with the inner circle of The Order of The Phoenix.

Peter stood up and congratulated Lily and James and Alice and Frank. "I don't care if you two are lovers. You're still friends in my book." He said to Willow and Tara. "I have to get going. I'll see you all later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was laughing again. They could feel an absence without Sirius, but everyone quickly forgot about the angry outburst from the man and his absence. They were telling stories about school when someone knocked at the door.

"It's almost two in the morning who the bloody hell is that?" Willow was a little bit tipsy.

Lily got up and answered it. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall we were just talking about you."

"I told you guys she could sense it!" Willow shouted from the living room.

Willow was laying across Tara's lap on their sofa as Lily led the two teachers in where everyone else was. Minerva smiled at the two lovers. "Ah, Frank and Alice are here too, all we are missing is Sirius."

"Oh yeah he had to go take a flea bath!" Willow laughed.

"Well, I guess one of you will have to tell him later then." Dumbledore said sullenly to the group.

"What is it?" Tara leaned forward quickly.

"The Prophecy we know who the young boy is. Well it's a possibility of two of them."

Willow groaned. "Can't we have one night Dumbledore! Tara and I were going to tell them in the morning."

"Tell us what?" Everyone asked.

Dumbledore explained to them the prophecy and what it was. Once he was finished he told them that Voldemort already knows where they are.

"This house isn't safe for either of you." Dumbledore spoke to Alice and Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*8 months later*

Lily had a baby resting in her lap. It was him. It was Harry. He was only a few weeks old and his forehead was unmarked. Tara and Willow were sitting next to Lily.

"Lily…" Tara was interrupted by Lily her finger placed over her mouth. The woman pointed down to her sleeping son.

Lily stood and carried Harry into a back room. While she was away Willow and Tara shared a worried look. His mother returned quickly.

The short woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, what did you guys come over to discuss? You look worried."

Willow sighed. "It's about what you said last night at the party."

"What about it?"

Tara was the one who stood first. "You cannot make us Harry's godparents." Tara told her.

"And why the bloody hell not?"

Willow breathed heavily and stood up next to her lover. "Because if they find out about us they will take him away."

Tara spoke next "Name Sirius, Lily you can't name both of us as his godparents. You just can't."

"Fine, I'll name Sirius as his godfather and you Willow as his godmother."

Willow smiled at Lily "Alright that's better. It's just too risky having both me and Tara as his godfather and godmother."

"Now that that's settled. You need to head to work Willow." Tara said quietly.

Willow leaned over and kissed Tara goodbye. "I'll see you tonight. It's our turn to patrol the house." Willow told her. "You ready James?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bustle of everyone around her was relaxing. James was walking along next to her. Harry noticed people looking at Willow weirdly. She noticed it too. "Did something happen that I don't know about James?" She asked his father.

"Not that I know of." He responded.

As they got onto the lift the people inside moved so that they weren't touching the redhead. When the lift would stop and people would get out they would carefully maneuver so as to stay as far from Willow as possible and then just before the door closed they would look back at her.

They finally made it to their stop and as they walked to their desks all of the eyes in the large office space watched her. A copy of The Daily Prophet was sitting on her desk. On the front a picture of her and Tara from when they were at Hogwarts was on the front page. Just above it was the headline "The Secret Love Affair Between Willow Weasley and Tara Malfoy Revealed" Harry read a few lines.

 _The long celebrated Auror Willow Weasley has a few skeletons in her closet a source close to the supposed couple has come forward and revealed the biggest one of all. Willow Weasley is a lesbian, and has been in a secret relationship with Tara Malfoy for years. "I knew they were close at school, but I just didn't know how close until I saw them together." My source told me._

Willow had been reading it and finished before Harry could. She threw the paper into her trash bin. "Who put this here?" She shouted.

"What is it?" James asked as he pulled the paper out of the bin. His eyes scanned over the page. Harry started reading it again over his father's shoulder when he noticed the date. The day his parents died.

"Slander and lies!" Willow shouted.

"Just ignore it Willow." James told her.

Willow sat back down. Harry could see her hands were shaking. She sat looking at them for a moment. She was angry with herself. She knew this day would come. She was already imagining how her family was reacting right now. She reached up and started working on her paperwork.

James sat back down and started working too. He kept glancing over to watch Willow. To make sure she was still okay. Harry watched his Dad. In a few hours the man would be dead. Willow finished her stack of paperwork.

"James I'm going home early today. I'll see you later tonight." She said to her friend.

Willow walked quickly out of the building. She had pulled her cloak up to hide her face and no one paid any attention to her. She disapperated and Harry was pulled along with her. They appeared in her bedroom. She fell face first onto the mattress and held onto the blankets with her fists balled up. She began weeping and then it all just came out like a flood. She was hyperventilating.

Harry just sat there next to her on the bed. He could feel her self-loathing. He heard the bedroom door open before Willow did. It was Rack. "You want this pain to end don't you Strawberry?" He whispered to her. "I can make it end."

"Go away!" She shouted. "Just go!" She shouted again as she threw magic at him.

He stepped out of the way of the spell easily. "I know who rated on you."

"Who was it?" She asked quietly.

"Come with me and I'll show you who." He was smiling. He reached out his hand and Willow grabbed on.

They were in one of his magic dens. Narcissa was standing there waiting for her. "You?" Willow shouted. "It was you?"

"Yes, it was." Narcissa said quietly. She noticed the tear stains on Willow's cheeks.

Willow's eyes turned black and her hair was turning dark. "Why?" She growled out.

"Voldemort ordered me to. I had no choice in the matter."

"I see." Willow relaxed and let her hair go back to it's normal red color.

Rack stepped forward. His cracked lips raised into a frightening expression. "I know you desire power. Enough power to defeat The Dark Lord. Enough power to protect your friends. I know of a way for you to do this."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's power, pure and simple." He told her.

"You see Willow, Rack and I were instructed by The Dark Lord to get you addicted to dark magic after you graduated, and we did. But while we were fulfilling his dark plans for you we came up with a plan of our own. One to rid us of him. Rack and I both know you don't have enough power to defeat him completely with the power you have now. We searched and searched for a way to get you the power you needed, and we finally found it." Narcissa told her.

"Okay… You got me listening. Where is this power and how am I going to get it."

"Have you ever heard of The Hellmouth?" Rack asked and Willow nodded. "Well it is said that a powerful sorceress would be able to pull the power from it and wield it as her own. That sorceress is you."

"I see. But isn't The Hellmouth protected by powerful magic? By the slayer?" Willow was excited to hear their plan of how to deal with these problems.

"It is. But The Slayer won't be expecting a powerful witch to try and steal it. The magic put up around The Hellmouth has a loophole because it is beneath a school. It won't affect us." He informed her.

"Alright, I'll do it. Not for your plan, but because I do need more power to defeat Voldemort."

Rack held out his hand. "Then let's get this show on the road Strawberry."

Willow grasped his hand. Harry felt the pull as they disapperated. Seconds later they were in almost complete darkness. All but the stars and lights that shown through the windows of the large buildings around him. He recognized it as Sunnydale Institute for Magical Beings immediately. They were walking through the grounds when a siren started blaring.

Willow looked around waiting for someone to notice them. "I thought you said there was a loophole?"

"To get past the barriers, and we did that. But there is a spell that sets off an alarm if anyone meaning to use The Hellmouth makes it through."

"Ah… Well lead the way." Willow told him.

"Stop right there!" A woman's voice permeated the air. Willow and Rack didn't listen, and kept walking. "That's rude! Just ignore me?" A blond girl stepped in front of them and threw Rack toward the wall of a nearby building. Kids were peeking out the windows in the building and Willow threw up her hands and used her magic to keep Rack from making contact with the wall.

A man came running up breathing heavily. "Buffy I told you to slow down. You can't keep going head first into things." The British man scolded the girl.

"You were running too slow, and I figured the faster the better so I left you behind. You're here now so what's the big deal?"

"We'll talk about it later for now let's deal with the problem at hand."

Willow had been standing still listening to the two talk. She put her hands up to show she was not threatening. "I apologize if we frightened you. We have come for the magic in The Hellmouth. There is a dark wizard you may have heard of him, Voldemort, is what we call him. I need that power to stop him."

The Watcher cleaned his glasses and adjusted his clothes standing straight up. Buffy looked at him. "She's British Giles. You know her?"

"I do not know her personally, but if she is who I believe her to be, I have heard tell of her." He calmly told Buffy. "Willow Weasley I presume?"

Willow's eyes widened. "You know of me, then you must know I am not an agent of evil."

"I do not know that. What I do know is that you are a wandless witch taught by Albus Dumbledore. I know that you are a dark magic addict, and that your companion is Rack a dark magic dealer. We cannot allow you access to that power. You don't know what it will do to you." The Watcher stood ready to fight.

The sirens were still going off and the sound was beginning to annoy Willow. "If you will not allow me to use that magic I will have to force my way through. You and I both know you cannot stop me."

The blonde slayer uncrossed her arms and took a fighting stance. "Listen to the big witch talk. You are not the first British magic user to try and steal the power. I can and will stop you."

Rack responded by making his hands glow. "You will fail in your attempts to hinder us Slayer. No one here has enough power to stop Willow. You could not even stop me girl."

"Move aside. I do not want to have to fight either of you, but I need that power. Voldemort has plagued my life for too long. With that power I can stop him once and for all. I don't care what it does to me."

"The only moving I'll be doing is moving to kick your scrawny ass." The Slayer shouted as she ran toward Willow.

The second the blonde began her sprint towards the powerful witch, Willow used her magic to freeze her in place. The Watcher looked on astonished. "A freezing spell? That is some powerful magic." He said before Willow froze him too.

The redhead looked to Rack. "We need to get moving I don't know how long that will last."

A few minutes later Rack was leading her down a dark tunnel that ran beneath the school. Both carried balls of light in their hands that illuminated the walls. They made it into a large circular room and Rack stopped to look at the seal that layed in the center of the room. "We're here." His voice was deep; filled with excitement.

"What do I do?" Willow moved to stand next to him.

"You need to pull the power in. You are going to stick your hand into it and then it will do the rest itself."

"Very well then." She kneeled down and felt her hand go into the circle, it was cold and strange, but then a warmth began to move from the tip of her fingers, up to her elbow, then to the rest of her body. It started burning her. The intense pain lasted for what seemed like hours. Her screams echoed off of the wall. The burning finally stopped and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Her hair was black and her eyes blacker still. Rack was laughing deeply. He moved towards her. He cast a spell to keep her still.

"I can't… Rack, what is this?" She tried to move against the restraints, but she couldn't. His hand moved toward her breast.

"You really thought I was bringing you here so that you could get that power? You naive fool. I have been trying to get to this magic for years. I just knew I would never be powerful enough to get past The Slayer. You fell straight into my trap. I can finally be rid of that annoying Narcissa woman. For a year and a half I've had to put up with her." He was laughing. His hand met her skin and he tried to plunge it in. He began screaming out in pain.

A voice escaped Willow's mouth though it was not her own. "You think yourself worthy?" The voice asked. "You are not." Rack flew backwards his body met concrete and a crack sounded. The man slumped down to the floor. "You are weak." The voice was giggling. A second spell ripped into Rack's body causing blood to squirt out in all directions.

"Please, please, don't kill me." He pleaded.

Willow was now standing over the man.

Buffy and Giles made it into the room just in time to see Willow pulling back her hand with a green ball of fire in the palm. "You brought this fate upon yourself." The voice told him.

"Willow stop!" The Slayer shouted. "You stopped him. Let us take him."

Willow looked back her eyes orbs of black, her hair just as black. Her face was covered in veins. "Willow's not here anymore." She threw the green ball at Rack. One last whimper escaped his mouth before he fell limp, fear still etched across his features.

Buffy ran at the figure and threw herself at the witch. She made contact with the wall instead. Buffy looked around the room wondering where her target had gone. The witch was nowhere in the room.

"Looks like we're going to England." Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them. "Bloody hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entity controlling Willow moved quickly through the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Anyone who tried to stop her was instantly killed. It felt as if the power was endless, and Willow was trapped inside.

As Willow's body made it to the front door, a spell made her jump back. "Ah Willow Weasley. What a surprise this is. If you've come to defeat The Dark Lord you are too late. He's just left." Lucius was sneering.

"Where has he gone?" The entity used Willow's normal voice.

"To kill the Potters. I'm sure he made quick work of my sister and your little friends as well."

Willow disapperated and arrived at Lily and James' house. A ruin stood before her. The house was in shambles. The entity walked in slowly. It took in it's surroundings. Willow already knew what she was going to find. James' dead body laid in the doorway. His glasses were broken and they were pushing up from his nose. His eyes were wide open. Willow wished she had control of her body, but the entity kept walking past her dead friend. She longed to lean down and close his eyes. The sound of a baby crying was echoing through the horrible scene.

The entity followed the sound and Willow's heart broke at what she was looking at. Lily was leaning against the crib. Her hands were still holding onto the crib, but her body had sunk to the floor. She had obviously cast herself in the path of a curse to protect her son. Lily didn't see Tara anywhere, and she knew the blonde wouldn't of left. She knew she would have died along side her friends. Lily's wand was sitting on the dresser the entity picked it up.

"This wand has used some very old magic tonight, blood magic."

A pop sounded behind Willow. The entity turned her body to address who it was. Dumbledore, The Slayer, and The Watcher were standing watching her.

"Willow, I know what you must be feeling. Don't give in to the power." The old man told her.

"Willow's not in right now, she already gave in to the power. My power." The entity's voice spoke through her.

Dumbledore sighed. "She can still hear me."

"For now." The entity smiled. "It would seem that this Voldemort has gone missing. He was certainly here, but he would not have left this baby alive if he had succeeded. Something happened after he killed this woman."

"And why do you care?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I want more power, and now that it would seem this Voldemort fellow is dead or whatever he is I will have to settle for you." The entity cast a binding spell at the older man.

Giles stepped forward. "You want power? I have more than enough for you to completely push Willow out of you."

The entity sniffed the air deeply. It walked up to Giles and smelled around him. "That is a lot of power indeed." It laughed happily as it plunged it's hand into Giles' stomach. A bright green and yellow electric ball was barely protruding from The Watcher where the entity was holding onto it. The entity began to scream, an inhuman scream. "What is this?" It looked at Giles deeply. "What have you done?"

"I gave you some power, though it is pure white magic. Enough to cancel out your darkness inside of Willow." Giles told the now gone entity.

Willow's appearance turned back to normal. The redhead fell to the floor. She cupped her friend and began weeping. "Oh Lily. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She sat like that for awhile swaying with her friend in her arms.

The three onlookers just stood awkwardly watching. "Do you know what happened Dumbledore?" Willow asked. "Do you know where Tara is? She and I were on patrol tonight."

"Tara was arrested this afternoon. She's in Azkaban right now." The old man leaned down and put his hand on Willow's shoulder. "The Ministry has been looking for you all day. It seems Voldemort leaked to The Daily Prophet about you and Tara's relationship, and used it as a way to leave James and Lily unprotected."

"She's in Azkaban?" Willow was frantic.

"Yes. I had no idea that anything was happening. They sent a group of younger Aurors. Aleister said he didn't even know."

"What was she arrested for?" Buffy asked.

Willow looked down one last time at her dead friend. "Homosexuality."

Giles and Buffy both gasped.

"I can't leave her alone in there Dumbledore. I'll go turn myself in. Get Harry to Sirius." Willow said as she disapperated away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She appearated in front of The Ministry. Eyes were watching her every move as she made her way to the lift. She pushed the button for the floor to where she knew she had to go, to turn herself in. She didn't even hold on as the lift jumped to life. "Magical Law Enforcement" the voice said.

As the doors opened she could tell everything was pandemonium. Apparently news was out of Voldemort's disappearance. Everyone stopped talking as they realized Willow was there.

"Who's gonna do it? Which one of you is going to arrest me?" She shouted at the group. "My friends are dead. I don't want to fight anyone. Just take me in."

Moody walked out of his office. "I'll do it Willow." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Tears were rolling down her face. "Don't let them see you cry." Moody handed her a handkerchief.

Willow wiped away the tears and allowed him to lead her from the office. They got back in the lift and when the doors opened Moody told everyone to get off. They rode in silence.

The doors opened to the lobby of The Ministry and Moody kept his hand on Willow's shoulder as he led her through the large crowd that had gathered. Cameras flashed all around them and Willow just kept her eyes on the ground. They made it to the area where people were allowed to disappearate, and they did so quickly.

They arrived at the large building, coldness was all around them. Willow had been to Azkaban many times before when bringing criminals to be held within the walls. Now she was the criminal. There were two parts to the prison. The part where people who were waiting for their trial stayed, and the part where those who had been convicted stayed. Willow was led to the area for those awaiting a trial.

"I have to go now Willow. Don't start any trouble now. I'm sure this will all be sorted out in the trial." Willow nodded to the auror.

She could hear crying in the cell next to her. She could recognize that crying anywhere. "Tara? Baby?"

"Willow!" Harry was now in the cell with Tara. "Willow? You can't… I thought surely they would not catch you."

"They didn't." Willow's voice echoed through the stone hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"Tara, Lily and James… they're…"

"No, no, they can't. Please Willow. They can't. Please."

Willow cries. "They are dead."

Tara whimpers and curls in on herself.


End file.
